Red vs Blue: Retroville Chronicles
by blindbat1192
Summary: The residents of Blood Gulch and other unwanted surprises  are taken from their world to the hometown of local boy genius Jimmy Neutron...and as usual, chaos ensued by the AI Omega is blamed on Jimmy. Rated T for some language.
1. Brave New World

**This isn't technically a Halo crossover, but it is involved with the Halo universe (in the sense that it's where Red vs. Blue takes place). Anyhow, this is just sort of a pilot, and if it goes well, I may write more. Also, anything in parentheses is in spanish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Jimmy Neutron, or Red vs. Blue**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the canyon that was known as Blood Gulch. The rays of the sun shone and started a bright new sunny day. A day full of prosperity, productiveness, and clever thinking.<p>

"Caboose! Get that thing out of here!" cried Church.

"But there's nowhere else for it to go!" exclaimed Caboose.

"We're in a freaking no-mans land, there's plenty of room for that! Just get it out!" shouted Tucker.

"And take it where?" asked Caboose.

"Anywhere but here!" shouted Tucker.

"Uh oh," said Caboose, "I think it's going to explode now."

The explosive device Caboose was carrying that wasn't Andy exploded, knocking one of the walls off Blue Base, which pretty much sent the whole base crumbling down.

"Caboose! You freaking idiot!" cried Church.

"Now look what you did!" moaned Tucker.

"Oops," said Caboose.

"Oops doesn't even _begin_ to cover this one!" shouted Church.

This was typical by the Blue Base. Unfortunately, Red Base wasn't that much different. Sure, they didn't have bombs destroying their base, but they had their own idiotic ways. Simmons was looking through a sniper scope and saw the Blue Base falling to the ground. Lopez was standing by his side, observing the same thing.

"Hey Sarge!" shouted Simmons, "The Blue Base just crumbled into pieces!"

"What? Is it Christmas already? And no one told me?" asked Sarge.

"Does that mean the war's over?" asked Grif.

"Nonsense," replied Sarge, "The war's not over until every damn Blue is as dead as a doornail! What did they teach you in military training?"

"I dunno," replied Grif, "I always slept through it. But I do remember them saying something about when to call it a day. I feel like calling this a day."

"Shut up, Grif," said Simmons, "You better look at this, Sarge."

"I'm looking at it right now," said Sarge, "The Blues are panicking like scared little children. Ah, what a good day to be Red!"

"But why would they destroy their own base without destroying ours?" asked Grif.

"They must be plotting to destroy our base from the inside!" exclaimed Sarge, "Those dirty Blues…

"Grif," said Simmons, "Stop putting dumb ideas into Sarge's mind. The Blues are just idiots."

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Donut, the pink armored Red who came from the bunker, "What's going on up here?"

"Those idiot Blues destroyed their own base!" replied Sarge.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" cried Donut.

"Yes, terrible," Simmons said sarcastically, "The enemy without a base is such a crisis."

"Maybe we should invite them to stay at our base until a new one is built!" proposed Donut.

"Are you crazy, Donut?" asked Sarge, "Then they'll just destroy our own base! That's gotta be part of their evil plan! Those dirty Blues…"

"Or we could just let them come over here, then we take them as prisoners," said Grif.

Everyone stared at Grif in disbelief, but it was not obvious to Grif as to why that was.

"Or not, bad idea," said Grif, "I'm gonna go grab a beer."

Once Grif was below deck, Sarge asked his squad, "So how about this? We invite the Blues over here, and then take them as our prisoners!"

"That's a great idea, sir!" said Simmons, sucking up to Sarge as usual.

"Now everyone's happy," exclaimed Donut.

"(You do realize that just gives the Blues a chance to destroy our base from the inside?)" asked Lopez.

"Glad you agree, Lopez," said Sarge, "It's the perfect plan!"

Little did they realize that the Blues were already on their way to attack the Reds.

"I can't freaking believe this just happened," said Tucker, who would not stop complaining.

"Oh quit your bitching!" shouted Church, "A little exercise won't hurt you."

"Yeah, that's fine and all, but why does _Caboose_ get to drive the tank?"

Caboose was driving the tank next to Tucker and Church, and Sheila, an AI, was in the cockpit ready to attack. Sister was following not too far behind, along with Tex and Junior, Tucker's alien son.

"Yeah, why does he?" asked Sister.

"Because that way, even if he does something stupid, at least it'll hurt the Reds and not us," replied Church.

"Are you ready?" asked Caboose to the bomb that was next to him in the tank.

"Eh," replied Andy, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Loading main cannon," said Sheila.

"Uh-oh!" cried Simmons, "The Blues are coming, and they're bringing the tank!"

"So they're not gonna destroy our base from the inside," said Sarge, "They're gonna blow it to kingdom come! Those dirty Blues…"

"Shall I get the Warthog started up?" asked Simmons.

"No," replied Sarge, "We don't stand a chance against that tank with the Warthog! We'll have to fight them in hand to hand combat!"

"What?"

"That's the manly way to do it, and it's our best option," said Sarge.

"(How does attacking a tank with our bare hands help us at all?)" asked Lopez.

"Exactly right, Lopez," replied Sarge.

"(Stupid old man,)" said Lopez.

"Glad you agree, Lopez," said Sarge, "Now let's go!"

The two teams marched towards each other, prepared for battle, and they were more serious than ever before. If the Blues couldn't have a base, then neither could the Reds. All of a sudden, there was a sudden earthquake. It was strong enough to send part of the rocky walls surrounding the valley crumbling.

"What the?" asked Sarge.

"What the hell was that?" cried Church.

"What the hell was that?" asked Grif.

"(What the hell was that?)" asked Lopez.

"Those walls just came tumbling down!" shouted Tex.

"Look up there!" cried Caboose.

Everyone looked up to see that the sky was no longer a bright, cloudless blue, but a series of thin green lines running horizontally and vertically across the pitch black void that was above them. They soon realized that they themselves were turning into green lines.

"What's going on?" asked Tucker.

"Why are you asking me as if I know?" asked Church.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were all transported away from Blood Gulch.

* * *

><p>The Blues, with the exception of Sheila and Andy, were all recovering in a small lab that was unfamiliar to them. They were surrounded with gadgets they had never seen before, including a cheese ray. Sitting at the large computer with Blood Gulch on the screen was a small boy with a big head and brown hair shaped like an ice cream cone.<p>

"Alright! It worked! I'm a genius!" exclaimed Jimmy Neutron.

Next to Jimmy were two kids about his age…one was fat with glasses and was wearing green overalls with clown shoes and an orange shirt. The other had a funny nose with a blue t-shirt of a purple superhero called Ultra Lord.

"That…was…AWESOME!" cried Sheen, "I wanna see that again!"

"Now can we bring Llama Boy here?" asked Carl.

"Carl! Is that all you think about?" asked Sheen.

"NO!" cried Carl, but then shortly muttered, "…yes."

"What the-? Where the hell are we?" asked Church.

"And who are these little twerps?" asked Tex.

"I can understand why you would be confused," said Jimmy Neutron, "I'm Jimmy Neutron, resident boy genius."

"Wouldn't have guessed that by his choice of friends," whispered Tucker.

"These are my friends, Carl and Sheen," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, that's great buddy, but what the hell is this place?" asked Church.

"This is my lab!" proclaimed Jimmy.

"Okay, you're either lying about this lab, or your age," said Church, "There's no way this is possible."

"And yet it is," said Jimmy, "It was thought impossible to bring avatars from cyberspace here in front of us, and yet here you are!"

"Avatars from Cy-What the hell are you talking about?" asked Tucker, who was now as confused as everyone else.

"That computer right there," said Jimmy, pointing to his large monitor, "That's where you came from."

The Blue Team, especially Tex and Church, stared in astonishment. They were looking at various views of Blood Gulch.

"Are we under it somewhere?" asked Tucker.

"Nope," replied Carl, "You're in Retroville!"

"Ooh! Are there any cowboys here?" asked Caboose.

"No, but we do have Ultra Lord!" exclaimed Sheen in reply.

"Is he a cowboy?" asked Caboose.

"Of course not," replied Sheen, "He's a unique, powerful, butt-kicking action hero!"

"Oh! So he's a cowboy!" exclaimed Caboose.

"I have a feeling those two would be great friends," said Tucker.

"I don't usually say this, but I totally agree with you on this one," replied Church.

"I just don't get how someone your age is this smart and not an AI at the same time," said Tex.

"AI?" asked Carl, "Is that supposed to be a name? It sounds like a cute name for a llama, hee hee hee!"

"No, Carl," replied Sheen, "AI is not a name. Psst, Jimmy," Sheen whispered aside to Jimmy, "What's the A stand for?"

"Artificial," replied Jimmy.

"Oh," replied Sheen, and after a prolonged silence, he asked, "What does the I…"

"Intelligence," responded Jimmy, without waiting for the last few words.

"It doesn't make sense to me how this kid is capable of doing all this without government or military assistance," said Church.

"And where the hell are the Reds?" asked Tucker, "If we're all taken from Blood Gulch, where did the Reds go?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Downtown Retroville, kids were staring at the five army men heading towards the candy bar.<p>

"That small building up ahead looks like a perfect place to find out where we can get a new base!" exclaimed Sarge.

"But Sarge," said Grif, "Shouldn't we be trying to find out where we are? Or better yet, find the Blues? They're probably as lost as we are."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Sarge, "By now, they've probably already established a new base, and preparing to attack us!"

"I think it's a great strategy, sir," said Simmons, sucking up as usual.

"(Am I the only one who notices that this is just a normal town with little kids?)" asked Lopez.

"No, Lopez," replied Simmons, "It was Sarge's idea, not mine."

"(This is ridiculous,)" said Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review :)**


	2. No Military Man

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs. Blue.**

* * *

><p>The Blues, minus Sheila and Andy, who had not yet been found, were led out of the lab by following Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. This was a weekend, so the local residents, adults and children alike, found themselves with surprisingly more free time, so it was obvious there would be some of them driving around or playing, or hanging around. The Blues obviously would look conspicuous next to all of them.<p>

"Now you may look a little different, but that's to be expected with me," said Jimmy, "If anyone asks, I just tell them the truth…I successfully brought cyberspace data into the real world as human beings."

"Real world?" asked Tucker, "Hell, no! Our world is as real as anything!"

"Yeah, I don't know where you get off telling us we're not real," said Church, "You can poke us all you want…actually, no, you can't, I get enough of that crap from Caboose…but you can clearly see we're as real as you are!"

"Hey Nerdtron!" came a screeching voice from across the street. Everyone turned and saw a blonde girl with a ponytail in Capri's walking towards them with another girl with big hair.

"Who are they?" asked Tex.

"Perfect timing, _Vortex_," said Jimmy, in a condescending tone.

"For what? Laughing at you again?" asked Libby.

While Cindy and Libby laughed with each other, Jimmy ignored their taunts and continued by saying, "Allow me to present to you characters from cyberspace data!"

"For the last time, we are not data!" cried Church.

"I think Goddard takes a little liking to you," said Carl.

Church looked down, and through his infrared visors, he saw a small robotic dog by the name of Goddard dropping bolts on Church's foot.

"Goddard, not on the guests," said Jimmy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Church, "Actually, you know what? Never mind, we don't have time for this crap. Come on, guys."

"Where are we going?" asked Tucker.

"And why aren't we taking Goddard with us?" asked Caboose, who had already taken a liking to the robotic dog.

"Are you Numbnuts forgetting something?" asked Church, "We're missing Sheila and Andy, Doc is nowhere to be found, the Reds could be anywhere, and we still don't know who O'Malley infected!"

"You don't think he got taken here with us?" asked Tex.

"I should hope not," said Church, "If this is Earth, it's filled with all kinds of whacked out technology for O'Malley to rig."

"Listen, Jimmy," said Church, looking down at Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby, "I almost hate to abandon you even if it's just for a little, but we've kinda got a situation here that is more important than your little science experiment, so we're gonna go take care of that."

"Goddard, come back!" cried Sheen.

Goddard was rubbing himself on Church's leg, somehow wanting accompaniment from Church.

"What the hell? Is that thing humping you?" asked Tucker.

"You've clearly never had a dog, jackass," said Church, "This thing can't come with us!"

"Yes it can," replied Tex.

"What?" cried Church.

"Well, think," said Tex, "O'Malley jumps from host to host using radios and other forms of technology. If this thing is with us, then in the worst case scenario, we can finish O'Malley by destroying the dog."

Goddard instantly leaped back, growling at Tex, with everyone from Jimmy's gang crying out, "No!"

"Actually, that is a good point," replied Church, deep in thought, "Fine, but you guys have to come with us. If that nuts and bolts thing is what I think it is, I'm not cleaning up after it."

"Alright!" cried Sheen, "we get see awesome science fiction heroes in action!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Church, "Actually, never mind, just try and keep up."

"Hold on a minute," shouted Cindy, "What makes you think you can just drag us into your drama?"

"Yeah, we only came here to see what Jimmy was doing," said Libby, crossing her arms, giving off attitude.

"Because you're taking this situation too lightly," replied Church, "And I can't have a bunch of little kids tampering with our mission when the fate of the universe is in jeopardy!"

"The fate of the universe!" cried Sheen, "How awesome!"

"Little kids?" asked Cindy, "Who do you think you are?"

"Church," said Tex, "Let me have a talk with them…I'm _sure_ to convince them."

"Knock yourself out," replied Church.

* * *

><p>Back in Downtown Retroville, there were groups of children in the candy bar giving odd stares towards one common direction. They were either looking at the table with red soldiers, or the other red soldier talking to Sam, the owner of the Candy Bar.<p>

"I keep telling you, buddy, we don't have computers in here!" shouted Sam.

"How about ammo?" asked Sarge, trying to communicate with Sam.

"We don't have ammo, or rocket launchers, or anything you bozos keep asking for!" cried Sam, slamming his fists on the counter.

"How about a bathroom?" asked Donut, "I really have to go!"

"Down there," replied Sam, pointing towards the back.

As Donut ran towards the bathrooms, Sarge continued attempting to get some things from Sam, which he probably did not have.

"So no computers, no ammo, no weapons," said Sarge, "What kind of a disgrace are you? This wouldn't pass off as a safe house for anyone!"

"Safe house?" asked Sam, "I'm no military man!"

"Nonsense!" cried Sarge, "Of course you are! Everybody has to do their part in this war!"

"Don't you belong in Iraq?" asked Sam.

"Iraq?" asked Sarge, "Dear God! It's worse than I thought! We're nowhere near Blood Gulch! This must be some sort of depraved alternate dimension where no one has any weapons, no fighting spirit! A dark, horrible world with no one to fight!"

"Or," said Grif, "It could just be a regular town with regular people."

"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" shouted Sarge, "Don't you dare backtalk your superior!"

"Just ignore him, sir," said Simmons, "I'm sure someone here does their part for the war. Hell, maybe these kids here smuggle weapons for their families, or act as spies."

"Dear God, I didn't even think of that!" cried Sarge, "There could be enemies on the way here any minute now!"

Sarge cocked his shotgun and started pointing it at everyone, shouting, "Nobody move! This is a military operation! If you have any sort of communication devices or weapons on you, drop them now!"

"Yeah, Sarge has definitely been in the military too long," moaned Grif.

"You there!" shouted Sarge, "Drop the phone and get down on the ground! This is a military operation!"

"And why should I?" asked Nick, who was pulling out his phone to make a call.

Sarge carefully aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger, knocking the phone out of Nick's hands, falling broken to the ground.

"That's why!" replied Sarge, "If there was a bomb in here, a device like that could give off a signal to trigger it, and I'm not taking any chances!"

"There's a bomb in here?" asked Sam.

"Everyone run for your lives!" cried the children as they ran out of the Candy Bar.

"Well that's just great," said Grif, "Way to scare everybody shitless, Sarge."

"Shut up, Grif," moaned Sarge, "This is a strange new world, and I don't like it in the least."

"Hey you guys, you should see those bathrooms, they're…" Donut came running out of the bathroom only to see that his fellow soldiers were the only ones left remaining inside the Candy Bar, and asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"Scared 'em shitless!" exclaimed Sarge, "Come on, men, let's go find some signs of humanity."

"That _was_ humanity, Sarge," said Grif.

"Shut up, Grif!" cried Sarge.

"(You do know those were just ordinary citizens, right?)" asked Lopez.

"Exactly right, Lopez," replied Sarge, "they could have easily killed us all! Those childish expressions don't fool me!"

* * *

><p>Tex came back with Cindy and Libby to where everyone else was.<p>

"Okay, let's go," said Tex.

"Did you talk to them?" asked Church.

"Let's just go," said Cindy.

As the crew began walking towards their destination, Church pulled Tex aside to the freshly painted house Jimmy lived in and asked her, "Okay, seriously, what did you say to them?"

"I told them the truth," replied Tex, "If they're going to get in the way of a military operation, they're part of the problem. I told them that when I'm faced with a problem, I take care of it the only way I know how."

Tex cocked her weapon, signifying she would threaten to shoot Cindy and Libby if they got in her way.

"Okay, a little extreme, but I guess they got the point," said Church, "Let's go! O'Malley could be anywhere by now!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Lost in Science

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

><p>"This is Medical Officer Dufragne calling Blue Command," said Doc, "Come in, Blue Command!"<p>

Doc was on top of Lindbergh Elementary School, trying to get in contact with Blue Command. The signal was obviously fine, because he got radio waves of local broadcasting systems, but could not reach Blue Command. On a normal weekday, class would be in session at this time.

"Blue Command, do you read me?" asked Doc.

"Ow!" someone cried from below, "Someone help me!"

Doc looked below and saw a little girl by the name of Nyssa, with short blonde hair, probably about nine years old, holding her kneecaps crying.

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do," replied Doc.

Actually, it was part of his job. However, since nothing made sense at the moment, it didn't seem to matter much. Doc was not superhuman, so he had to take the long way…which involved going back inside the school, walking down the stairs, finding his way outside after getting lost in the halls, and running up to Nyssa.

"I heard your call," said Doc, "You don't need to worry. I'm a medical officer…er, sort of. Anyway, what's the problem?"

"Some guy tripped me," cried Nyssa, "And I fell on my kneecaps and they're bleeding!"

"Hold on, now," said Doc, as he got his canteen of water. He wasn't the best in his field, and his forte was not in military injuries (which is what he was paid to do), but with water and some bandages he carried on him, he knew enough to heal a simple cut across a kneecap. He poured some water onto the wound, then took a paper towel and pressed down on it with his hand.

"Now I know it's going to sting, but that's how you know the wound is healing," said Doc, "Otherwise, it's just going to get infected. Now, do you remember who it was who tripped you?"

"Perhaps I can answer that," said a British voice from behind.

Before Doc could move another inch, Wyoming knocked him out.

It felt like only a second for Doc from being knocked out to waking up again, but in truth, it was actually an hour. Nyssa was tied up with him back to back, and they both looked up to see someone in the same armor as Doc, only white. Doc instantly recognized him as Wyoming.

"Ah, good to see you're conscious," said Wyoming, "So sorry for using force, chump."

_Yeah, always with the insincere apologies,_ thought Doc.

Nyssa was clearly scared of Wyoming. Unlike Doc, Wyoming clearly had a bad vibe all around him. It could kill a dog in a five mile radius.

"Now, if you two simply answer my questions, I promise I won't kill you immediately," said Wyoming.

"Look," said Doc, "I don't wanna die, but you can't bring a little girl into this."

"Oh, on the contrary, I can," boasted Wyoming, "It's my job. To win the war at any cost."

"What do you even want anyway?" asked Doc.

"I want you to answer my questions," replied Wyoming, "Now tell me…where is the nearest electronically-powered device?"

"What?" asked Doc, "How would I know that?"

"Wrong answer," said Wyoming, aiming his rifle right in the middle of Doc's visor, "I'll give you another chance, mate…where is the nearest…"

"In the neighborhood!" cried Nyssa, who finally had lost her nerve, "I-In a small shed, t-there's a secret lab with all kinds of inventions!"

"Well then," said Wyoming, lowering his guard, "At least one of you is cooperating. Perhaps I'll spare you after all."

"So we can go?" asked Doc.

"Not quite," replied Wyoming, "I still need to know you're not bluffing, so I'm taking you with me. I'll simply kill you if you resist or attempt to run off, so be good and stick with me."

* * *

><p>The Blues finally arrived downtown, where there was a squad of police officers surrounding the Candy Bar.<p>

"Oh boy," said Church, "Either the Reds are in there, or O'Malley. For once, I'm hoping it's the Reds."

Jimmy was more focused on someone who was approaching him from the right, and she was not very happy seeing her son at a place like that at that particular time.

"James Isaac Neutron," said Judy Neutron, his mother, "What have you done now?"

"Mom, I don't know!" cried Jimmy, "I haven't done anything illegal! I don't know what's going on in there!"

"Then explain your new friends," said Judy.

"Yeah, listen, we're not really his friends," said Church, "We're more like his reluctant guinea pigs."

"So now you're using human beings as test subjects?" asked Judy, "That's it. You're grounded, young man!"

"Mom!" cried Jimmy, "They're not humans! They're fragments of data from cyberspace!"

"Oh, and I suppose the other ones are 'fragments of data' as well?" asked Judy.

"Wait a minute," said Church, "What other fragments?"

"I mean the ones who look just like you," replied Judy, "Jimmy, thanks to your little experiment, your father is stuck in that Candy Bar with those red men."

"Red men?" asked Tucker, "That's the Red Team!"

"Candy?" asked Caboose.

"Shut up, Caboose," said Church, "Tell you what. You can have candy after you 'help' our red friends."

"Yay!" exclaimed Caboose.

Church approached Judy Neutron before the other Blues rushed inside.

"You're his mom, right?" asked Church, "You seem to be the only one here with common sense, so watch these little rug rats while we go in there, 'k?"

Of course, Jimmy was not one to listen to authority when science was at work, so Jimmy simply followed Church into the Candy Bar. Had there not been police officers nearby, Judy would have been more concerned about Jimmy actually running in the Candy Bar. Fortunately, a police officer stopped Jimmy and the Blue in their tracks.

"I'm sorry, folks," said the officer, "But civilians are not allowed past this point. This is a hostage situation."

"I'll take care of this moron," said Tex, knocking the police officer out. He had blood coming out from the side of his head, while still unconscious.

"Uh, he'll be ok, right?" asked Church.

"Not our problem," replied Tex, hopping over a police car, "Let's go in!"

Jimmy followed the Blues inside the Candy Bar, where the Reds were all standing around holding their guns in their arms. Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father, was sitting at one of the booths, not as a hostage, but a confused man simply waiting for some ice cream.

"Dad!" cried Jimmy.

"Jim, James, Jimbo, Jimmy," said Hugh, "How are you, son?"

"Dad, you're not a hostage?" asked Jimmy.

"No, of course not," replied Hugh, "I just asked these red guys for some ice cream, but they don't seem to understand."

"Of course not," Tucker told him, "They're Reds! They can't even understand the freaking alphabet!"

"Shut your pie hole, you dirty Blue!" shouted Sarge, pointing his rifle at Tucker.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec!" cried Church, "I think there's been a misunderstanding!"

"Nonsense," said Sarge, "There's nothing here to be misunderstood. We're Reds, you're Blues. Blues suck, Reds rule!"

"You tell 'em, Sarge!" exclaimed Simmons, "You're a brilliant leader!"

"Always the kiss-ass," groaned Grif.

Before anyone else could say anything, the ground started to vibrate, and the sound of a large machine driving towards the Candy Bar got louder. Soon enough, a tank came through the city, and that tank was none other than Sheila.

"Now _that_ was a joy ride," said Andy from the cockpit, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Outranked

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue. **

* * *

><p>"Goddammit," cursed Church, "Andy, what the hell are you and Sheila doing?"<p>

"What?" asked Andy, "We're just taking a joy ride! I haven't had a freakin' break since that rough dude put me together."

"That 'rough dude' was me, Andy," said Tex.

"Like we don't know your deep dark secret, eh ha heh!" laughed Andy.

"You know, I can detonate you right here, right now Andy," said Tex.

"What are you crazy?" asked Church, "You'll blow Sheila up with him!"

"Then Andy better keep his filthy mouth shut!" shouted Tex.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Carl, "Can't you see your fighting is tearing us all apart?"

Everyone in the Candy Bar had stopped whatever they were doing once Carl made this statement. Of course, Sheen couldn't keep anything he says to himself.

"Whoa, cool Carl!" exclaimed Sheen, "I actually believed you for a second!"

"You mean we're not being torn apart?" asked Caboose, "Oh thank goodness. That would have hurt…really bad."

"Shut up, Caboose," said Tucker.

Before anyone else knew it, helicopters were flying into the center of Retroville where Sheila and Andy were. One of the helicopters landed right beside the Candy Bar. Another four were lowering strong hooks to lift Sheila up into the air, with Andy inside.

"Hey! Hey! Who are these crackers? What the hell are they doing?" asked Andy.

"What is happening?" asked Sheila.

"What the hell?" asked Church, "Who are these people?"

"The United States Military," said a booming voice from behind.

Jimmy's gang and both the Red and Blue teams turned around to see a buff military officer with short cropped hair approaching them.

"What the hell do you jokers think you're doing?" asked Church.

"I'll ask the questions around here," replied the General, "What are you doing in possession of a tank _and_ a bomb on civilian grounds?"

"No, I'll ask the questions here," said Sarge, looking directly at the General, "What's your rank, punk?"

"General, _Private_," replied the General, giving sass to Sarge.

"That's _Sarge_ to you, buddy," replied Sarge, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Sarge, just ignore him," said Grif, "That's what we do to Command all the time."

"Nonsense," boomed Sarge, "Command has seen us through thick and through! This guy is a joke!"

"Don't worry Sarge," said Simmons, "A mentally deficient monkey can see you're clearly a more superior officer!"

"Kiss ass," said Grif.

"(You realize the rank of General outranks the rank of Sergeant, right?)" asked Lopez.

"You heard my amigo, _General_," said Sarge, "You have no jurisdiction on us. Only Command can give us orders, so there!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tex asked the General.

"We received a report that there was a tank _and_ a bomb concealed within this town," replied the General, "Those kinds of things in civilian locations without our knowledge is a danger to humanity!"

"That would be _our_ tank and bomb, numbnuts," said Tucker, "And they're not a threat unless you're their enemy."

"Define enemy," the General ordered.

"Basically anyone that's a Red," replied Tucker, "Or a Freelancer that isn't Tex."

"What's a Freelancer?" asked Libby.

"They're douchebags," replied Tucker, "That's all you need to know. Every Freelancer I've met has ended up being a douchebag."

"Tucker, the only Freelancers you know are myself and Wyoming," said Tex.

"Right," replied Tucker, "Meaning every Freelancer I know is a douchebag."

"Oh, I get it," said Sarge, "You're here to kill the Blues! My mistake, sir! I didn't know you were on the side of justice! Well, go on! Let's wipe these dirty Blues out!"

"Uh, we're not here to kill anyone," said the General, "We're just apprehending the tank and the bomb inside it."

"Oh no!" cried Sarge, "The Blues have obviously sent an inside man into your ranks! Why else would you not kill one on sight? Those dirty Blues…"

"We didn't send anyone!" shouted Church, "At least not as far as I know. Look, General, the point is, we're not a threat to you, and so you have no reason to take our tank. That's _our_ property."

"It's not property, it's a threat," barked the General.

"I see you've left us with no choice," said Tex.

"What is she doing?" asked Jimmy, "Does she realize what it means to threaten a military officer?"

"Caboose," said Tex, "This man here is a friend. We need you to help him by killing the bad guy behind him!"

"Okay!" exclaimed an oblivious Caboose, firing his weapon at the General. It missed, of course, but it broke the window on the helicopter, making the General furious.

"They shot at us!" roared the General, "They're enemies! Take them down!"

"Run, you guys!" shouted Tex, "Take those kids with you! I'll deal with this."

The Blues, minus Tex, plus the Reds and Jimmy's gang ran away from the military officers chasing after them. Had Tex not been there, they may have been caught. But thanks to her training during Project Freelancer, she could easily paralyze one man and throw him into the others that were chasing them. She knocked the General unconscious and went up to the tank, but suddenly found it useless to bring Sheila back onto the ground when she was not very fast. A new, better plan hatched in her mind.

"I'm going with you, Sheila," said Tex, "I have an idea that will get us out of this and take these bastards down."

"Oh great," groaned Andy, "The man lady is back."

"Shut up, Andy," said Tex, "Unless you want me to throw you down there and blow those guys up."

Meanwhile back on the ground, Jimmy was able to use his Shrink Ray to make everyone smaller, so that they could hide under a box in an alley nearby. The trick was getting back to Jimmy's lab so they could fix this mess.

"Way to go, Nerdtron," said Cindy, "Your _brilliant_ experiment just turned us into fugitives!"

"Well, genius, you got us into this mess," Grif said to Jimmy, "How do you expect us to get out of it?"

"Well if we can just get to my lab, we can send you guys back and it should undo the events and effects of bringing you here," replied Jimmy, "I guess this experiment didn't go quite the way I expected. I just don't understand what I did wrong!"

"You act like this is the first time," said Cindy.

"What do you mean, back to your lab?" asked Church, "We're not going anywhere without Tex, or Sheila, or Andy."

"And how do you suggest we get them back, huh?" asked Libby.

"We infiltrate their base, that's what," replied Church.

"What?" asked Jimmy and his friends, "Are you crazy? That's a federal offense!"

"Buddy, we really don't care about that," said Tucker, "Besides, if we're not real people as you claim, then what's a federal offense gonna do to us?"

"Sounds like work to me," moaned Grif, "I think I'll just take a nap."

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Carl.

"Agreed," said Donut and Sheen simultaneously, who were both yawning.

"Quit your crying, pussies," said Sarge, "I still have unfinished business with that 'General' of theirs, and I'll infiltrate their base if that's what it takes!"

Goddard barked eagerly to help the Red and Blue teams on their mission.

"Just one problem," said Libby, "How _do_ we break into a military baser?"

"That's where we got stuck in our plan," replied Church, "We'd have to practically be invisible to get past top security, and Tex is the only one with that kind of armor enhancement."

"Well," said Jimmy, "I might have something that can help…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review :)**


	5. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue.**

* * *

><p>One of Jimmy's most recent, and probably most useful, inventions was the Invisitron, which permitted its users to stay invisible as long as they wanted. However, they had to be wearing a chip from the Invisitron in order for it to work, and if it was damaged, it would not be functional anymore. Unfortunately, it hadn't been advanced enough to work on inanimate objects, minus Goddard, so instead of taking the Hovercar or Jimmy's rocket, they had to walk all the way outside of Retroville to Area 86, where they could see Sheila being lowered into the base. The group temporarily turned off their invisibility, which may or may not have been a bad idea.<p>

"This would have been so much faster if we could take the Hovercar," said Jimmy, "I'll have to remind myself to work more on the Invisitron once this is all over."

"I can't believe we're actually breaking the law," whined Carl, "What if our parents find out? I don't wanna get arrested!"

"Calm down," hissed Church, "If all goes well, we'll be in and out in no time."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Libby.

"Then you have a lot more to worry about than jail time," said Church, "We may be facing a bigger crisis."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Carl.

"The General said they received an anonymous report that Sheila and Andy were in Retroville," replied Church, "Where did that report come from? Who sent it? Someone had to have known ahead of time they were already here."

"Didn't that one girl follow them here in the tank?" asked Jimmy.

"You mean Tex?" asked Church in reply, "Yeah, why?"

"I don't see her," replied Jimmy.

It was true. When Sheila was being lowered into a containment area, Tex was nowhere to be seen.

"She's probably invisible and looking around the place," said Church, "Her armor enhancement lets her do that."

"Maybe that armor enhancement could perfect my Invisitron!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Good luck getting her to part with it, dude," said Tucker, "She doesn't do anything without a price."

"Why is that?" asked Jimmy.

"That's just what Freelancers do," replied Tucker, "Like I said, they're douchebags."

Tex was already getting a feel for Area 86 as long as she was invisible and stealthy. She was currently walking along a helicopter landing pad, where security cameras could not see, whether invisible or not. Of course, it wasn't the cameras that caught Tex.

"Oh dear, Tex has gone invisible!" exclaimed Wyoming sarcastically, who was hiding nearby and walking onto the helicopter landing pad, "Whatever shall I do?"

Tex turned her invisibility off and turned around to face Wyoming, with Doc and Nissa reluctantly following behind him.

"Wyoming," said Tex, "I see you've got Doc and some other girl with you. Hostages?"

"Hardly," replied Wyoming, "I prefer to think of these young chaps as helping hands."

"What are you up to, Wyoming?" asked Tex, pointing her weapon at him.

"I'm simply looking for a suitable host for my good friend here," replied Wyoming, holding up a USB drive.

"Would that happen to be Omega?" asked Tex.

"Gamma, actually," replied Wyoming, "To be frank, I haven't the foggiest idea where Omega has gone off to. The only thing I do know is that he has taken a recent interest in reuniting with another AI fragment."

"No one knows where the Alpha is," said Tex.

"Then Omega is in luck," said Wyoming, "Because Alpha is not who he's looking for. He's actually searching for Xi."

"Xi?" asked Tex, "The second most powerful AI aside from the Alpha itself?"

"Correct," said Wyoming, with both Doc and Nissa confused, "And the only way to find Xi is to find the Freelancer that he was assigned to."

"You mean the Lost One?" asked Tex, now getting concerned, "Agent Florida? No one's heard from him since the Phi incident!"

"And yet Omega has a continued determination to find him," said Wyoming, "He always was a tough little cracker. Almost good enough to beat you, were it not for your…advantages."

"Is there a bathroom around here?" asked Doc, "I really need to go, and we haven't gone since…"

"Quiet, you half-wit," barked Wyoming, "We have bigger worries than a malfunctioning bladder."

"Well then I guess I'll have to find Florida before Omega does," said Tex.

"Afraid not, my dear," said Wyoming, moving closer to Tex, "You see, if Xi and Florida are on our side, then we will surely claim victory!"

"I guess it's a race to find Florida then," said Tex with a little chuckle, "Allow me to give myself a minor head start."

Tex became invisible shortly after dropping a grenade on the ground. The explosion sent Wyoming, Doc, and Nissa flying into the wall, and Tex was long gone.

"What was that?" asked Libby, who had seen the explosion from the large, metal gate they were all at.

"That had to be Tex," replied Church, "I think something's gone wrong."

"Think we should take a look?" asked Sarge.

"Not necessary," came a female voice from behind, which belonged to Tex, "I'm already here."

Tex turned off her invisibility while military officers were heading up to the helicopter pad to check up on the explosion.

"That was fast," said Tucker, "What the hell happened up there?"

"I had a bit of a run in with Wyoming," replied Tex.

"Wyoming?" cried Church, "He's here too?"

"That British Freelancer?" asked Simmons, "Aw man, that guy's a dick!"

"He's also got hostages," added Tex, "He's got Doc and some tiny girl with a cap."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Libby, "That's Nissa."

"Why does this Wyoming person have Nissa?" asked Jimmy.

"Forget that," replied Tex, "We have an even bigger problem."

"You mean bigger than being transported to another world, becoming enemies with this world's military, and a dickhead on the move?" asked Grif.

"Shut up Grif!" shouted the entire Red team.

"Yes, bigger," replied Tex, "O'Malley is here also, and he's trying to find a host. He's looking for Florida."

"Well, there's a map of the United States almost everywhere if that helps," said Carl.

"Not the _state_ Florida," retorted Tex, "The _Freelancer_ Florida."

"There was an Agent Florida?" asked Church, "I thought in our world there was no Florida?"

"Doesn't mean it wasn't used as a codename for Project Freelancer," said Tex, "The important thing is, he's the one who has Xi for an AI, and that's where the real problem is. Xi is powerful, but easily persuaded. If O'Malley gets Xi on his side, it's over for us."

"So if we find Florida, we find Xi," said Church.

"Right," replied Tex.

"But we're still in the middle of something," said Church, "We're in the middle of a mission to get our tank back, and we've got a big metal gate in our way. Even mines won't destroy it."

"Then stand back, Church," said Tex, approaching the gate while cracking her knuckles.

With a swift punch, Tex sent the door flying into the building, making room for everyone to get inside.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sheen, "I've never seen such raw power! Except in Ultra Lord Episode 825 when he was trapped in that metal laboratory with…"

"Will you quit it with Ultra Dork?" asked Cindy, "We need to get in!"

"Turn your invisibility on, everyone!" cried Jimmy.


	6. To Arms

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue.**

* * *

><p>"Warning! Intruders detected!" said a female computer voice over the intercom.<p>

The sirens were already flashing red and before they knew it, the Red Team, Blue Team, and Jimmy's group were surrounded by military officers who were closing in on them just as they found Sheila.

"Jimmy," said Church, "You leave the fighting to us. You guys better stay back."

"I have a black belt," said Cindy, "I can fight on my own, whether they're military or not!"

"Well someone has to watch the tank!" cried Church.

"Actually," said Sheila, "If my Invisibility mode had been installed, I could simply make myself invisible."

"You have invisible mode?" asked Church, genuinely shocked, "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I guess now I have something to do!" exclaimed Jimmy, "You guys can fight all you want! I'll go install that program!"

"I, uh, think I'll go with Jimmy," said Carl, afraid of fighting.

"Yeah, me too," replied Sheen, "I'm not scared or anything. Just thinking it'd be fun."

"Let's kick some ass, Blues," said Sarge, loading his weapon.

Tex took out the most soldiers, obviously because she had been trained the best. Gunfire didn't scare her in the least, she wouldn't even flinch. Church, Sarge, and Simmons fired at the soldiers, avoiding physical contact when they could. Donut and Caboose fired aimlessly at anything and everything. It would have helped if someone had told Caboose the U.S soldiers were "friends" in need of "help". Lopez kicked almost as much ass as Tex, had to stop frequently to recharge. Grif took a nap on the side, knowing no one would notice him behind Sheila. Andy couldn't take not being part of the action.

"Come on!" cried Andy, "Just use me! I'm a freaking bomb! I could easily wipe these guys out for you in one clean sweep!"

Tucker got on his guard when he saw Junior running towards him.

"Junior?" asked Tucker, "You were a prisoner here?"

"Honk honk, blargg," replied Junior.

"Smart thinking," said Tucker, "Prison girls are never a safe bet."

"The alien creature escaped?" asked the General, "After it! Don't let it get away!"

Nearly ten soldiers went towards Junior before Tucker drew out the sword.

"You're all fucking dead if you touch my kid!" he shouted.

Tucker used his sword to kill about three soldiers before the others went running to attack someone else, with little or no luck.

"You really think that was smart to just kill them like that?" asked Libby.

"Hey, they knew the risks when they took the job," replied Tucker, "Besides, if any of them were married, that's more ladies for my sexual conquest! Bow chicka bow wow!"

"That's a ten on the creepy scale," said Libby, giving him a weird look.

"General Abercrombie," said an officer with glasses and short brown hair, "Our numbers are dropping rapidly, and if that tank can become invisible, it'll be too dangerous to approach them. We need to go."

"Nonsense," said Abercrombie, "It'll be a long time before they figure out how to do that. As long as we can see and hear it, we'll be fine."

"Invisibility Mode installation complete," said Sheila, "Activating invisibility mode."

"You were saying?" he asked Abercrombie.

"Firing main cannon," said Sheila, shooting at the wall, barely missing other military officers.

"Okay, Plan B, we gotta get outta here!" cried Abercrombie.

At that moment, all the doors were closing and being locked down, and a new voice came over the intercom. One that Church was too familiar with.

"Lockdown initiated," said the computerized voice of Gamma, "Preparing countdown to self destruction."

"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have had that self destruction sequence installed!" shouted Abercrombie.

"What is that?" asked Cindy.

"I'm afraid it's about to get worse," said Church, "Gary? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hello, Church," said Gamma, obviously able to hear him, "Are you surprised I was working with Reginald? Foolish shisnos...I mean foolish humans."

"You were lying to us?" asked Church.

"Lying is such a shisno concept…I mean human concept," replied Gamma.

"You're a freaking computer!" shouted Church, "I thought computers couldn't lie!"

"They can if they are programmed to lie," replied Gamma.

"Were you programmed to lie?" asked Church.

After a brief moment of silence, Gamma pointlessly answered, "No."

"Goddammit!" cursed Church.

"Wait a sec," said Abercrombie, "Maybe if he was programmed to lie, he was lying about the self destruct sequence!"

"Ha! Thought you could fool us, did you Gary?" asked Sarge, believing Abercrombie's theory.

"No, I am being 100% truthful about that," said Gamma, "Just because I am programmed to lie does not mean I always do. Once I crack this security code, your lives will be cut short in a matter of seconds."

"Crack the code?" asked Church.

Sheila, while still invisible, responded to Church's confusion by saying, "Gamma may be an AI, but he is not very smart."

"I heard that, FILYSS," retorted Gamma.

"You will never succeed, evil computer dude!" exclaimed Sheen, "Ultra Lord will come and stop you…just like he stopped that invisible robot in Episode 206!"

"…Is there a word in your shisno…_human_ language to describe how naïve and ridiculous that sounds?" asked Gamma.

"Relax, everyone," said Abercrombie, "Our code is one of the most secure codes in the nation! Not even a computer could get past that!"

"Security code cracked," said Gamma, "Initiating countdown sequence."

"What was that you were saying, General?" asked Jimmy.

"I was saying we're screwed if we don't get out of here!" cried Abercrombie.

"How?" asked Grif, "We're locked in!"

"Self destruct in 180 seconds," said Gamma, beginning the countdown.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Grif?" asked Simmons, "The Blues have a tank!"

"But can even a tank get us out of here?" asked Grif.

"We'll find out soon," replied Sheila, still invisible, "Firing main cannon."

She blasted at the biggest door to the outside, but only small cracks were made.

"It needs more! Keep shooting!" cried Church.

"Loading," said Sheila, and a few seconds later added, "Firing main cannon."

The door was a bit more destroyed now, but still needed more. Everyone in the room, even Tex, started breaking a sweat worried about if they would make it in time before the base was destroyed.

"Self destruct in 90 seconds," said Gamma.

"So sorry to have to do this, chumps," said Wyoming over the intercom, with his usual sarcasm, "But if you give up now, your deaths will be much easier on you."

"You're gonna pay for this, Wyoming!" shouted Tex.

"Assuming you'll get out," replied Wyoming, "Which you won't! Ho ho ho!"

"Do we really have to blow them up?" asked Doc, "That might hurt."

"Quiet, you fool!" shouted Wyoming.

"Firing main cannon," said Sheila, cracking the door more.

"Self destruct in 60 seconds," said Gamma.

"I dunno about this, Blue," said Sarge, "Even if it only takes one more blast to get through, there's no way it can happen before this place explodes!"

"Church!" cried Jimmy, "At the speed your tank can accelerate, you won't need to fire at it! Just make Sheila run through it."

"That is more likely to work than loading more cannon fire," said Sheila, "Since we only have one shot left, it may as well be this."

Sheila, still invisible, drove right through the door, exposing the desert horizon outside.

"Everyone outside! Now!" cried Abercrombie.

Needless to say, everyone started to run outside the base.

"Of course they would have their tank with them," said Wyoming.

"Do we even need to destroy the base anymore, Reggie?" asked Gamma.

"Yes we do, just to keep a point," replied Wyoming, "But we won't need you in their systems anymore. We can simply set mines around and destroy the base that way!"

"You monster!" cried Nissa, "Jimmy will stop you!"

"Jimmy?" asked Wyoming, "That funny little boy with the big head? Hardly. If Tex could not stop me, neither can your little friend Jimmy."

* * *

><p>After a while of standing outside, everyone started to wonder what was going on. It had been long past a minute, and the base was still standing.<p>

"Maybe they were bluffing?" asked Abercrombie.

"Maybe Gamma was lying?" asked Donut.

"That's the same thing, idiot," said Simmons.

Not too shortly after that, the base fell to the ground. A small vehicle flew out of the base, which was how Wyoming got away with his hostages.

"I didn't think they'd do it, but they did," said Sarge.

"They've waged war on the United States of America!" shouted Abercrombie, "This calls for more action!"

"Well, if we're done here, I guess the next best thing to do would be to head back to your lab," said Church.

"I agree," said Jimmy, "Assuming we're not _fugitives_ anymore?"

"Nah, you guys are clear," said Abercrombie, more concerned about catching Wyoming, "Just keep that tank of yours under control!"

"Trust us, we will," said Church.

"Then let's head back to Retroville!" declared Jimmy.

Suddenly, a scream came from behind them. A wormhole had opened up, and a long, armored hand grabbed Cindy and pulled her through.

"Neutron! Do something!" cried Cindy.

It was too late. Cindy had been dragged in, and the wormhole had already closed.

"Back to the lab!" cried Jimmy, "We can find more about the wormhole from there!"

* * *

><p>The person who captured Cindy had put her down and she landed on her stomach. She looked up to find herself in a small, garage-type room, presumably this mysterious person's headquarters. There were red and blue lights everywhere, each with fluids and subjects in them. The person in front of her was using the large computer, and his armor was a combination of black and purple.<p>

"What's the big idea, pal?" asked Cindy, getting up and going towards him, "What do you want with me?"

"Stay calm, girl," said the kidnapper, who sounded surprisingly like a normal human being, only with a gruff voice, "I'm on your side. Rather, we have a common enemy."

"Who are you, anyway, mister?" asked Cindy.

The kidnapper turned around and looked down at Cindy, who was giving him her angry eye and had her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"You can call me Florida," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Cindy, Florida, and Xi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

><p>Cindy looked up at Florida with both shock and awe.<p>

"Florida?" asked Cindy, "As in, Agent Florida? The one Tex was looking for?"

"Unfortunately a lot of the Freelancers have been looking for me," replied Florida, "And hopefully, it can stay that way."

"They said you could determine the outcome of whatever's going on," said Cindy.

"For the most part, that's true," replied Florida, "It's probably because of my Armor Enhancement." He turned his attention away from Cindy for a brief moment to ask, "Xi, have you located the AI Fragment Delta?"

On one of the speakers, the AI Fragment Xi responded with, "He is currently in the possession of Freelancer Washington."

The voice of Xi gave Cindy chills, something that rarely happened. Xi's voice was naturally the same as the AI Delta, who was the logic fragment of Alpha, but something else was inside him as well. Whatever it was, it gave off an echo that was as faint as a whisper and sounded somewhat demonic, so it didn't come off as innocent or anything of the sort.

"Locate him and I'll catch up with him as soon as you do," said Florida.

"Right away, Alex," responded Xi.

"Just stick with Florida," retorted Florida.

"But Alex…_Florida_, I thought after your struggle with Project Freelancer, you would abandon that name," said Xi.

"That's not your business, Xi," said Florida, becoming more frustrated, "Just find Washington's location."

"What's Project Freelancer?" asked Cindy, while Beta started a scan for Washington.

"It's what set nearly everything in course," replied Florida, though Cindy could not understand the cryptic answer, "It's responsible for me being who I am today."

"Does that have anything to do with the 'Phi incident'?" asked Cindy.

Florida stopped typing for a moment, freezing in his actions.

"Who told you about that?" asked Florida sternly.

"Uh, Tex," replied Cindy, "She's the only other Freelancer I know."

"Right, of course," said Florida, looking back at his computer, "Did she tell you what actually happened? Or was it the biased version that the Director made up to cover his own crimes?"

"She didn't say anything about the actual incident," replied Cindy.

"Then I guess you better hear it from someone who knows the full truth before you're told any lies," said Florida, "Do you see what's in that tube over there?"

Cindy looked over to where Florida pointed, which was a containment unit inside a tube. The unit was covered in brown armor.

"What is it?" asked Cindy.

"It's the only thing holding back something too dangerous to be used by any normal person," replied Florida, "Listen, all the AI Fragments come from one single source…the Alpha AI, I think you've already met him."

"The only AI I've met is a complete jerk," said Cindy, "And the other one I keep hearing about sounds like a total nutjob!"

"Never mind, I figured you wouldn't understand," said Florida, sounding disappointed, "Anyway, the Director had sent the Alpha far off to be experimented on even more…and in the process, managed to completely duplicate the Alpha. That containment unit holds the Alpha Replica."

"So how do _you_ have it?" asked Cindy.

"I stole it," replied Florida, "Actually, no…I _saved _it…I kept it out of the Director's hands."

"What's that have to do with the Phi Incident?" asked Cindy, getting impatient.

"Well, after some time, the Director realized it had gone missing," replied Florida, "He just didn't know I'm the one who took it. But someone did see me…Agent California. She seemed alright compared to the other Freelancers, but she was too loyal to the Director to lie to him about anything. I knew she would rat me out if I let her go."

"Plus," said Florida, "There were security cameras, and it would only be a matter of time before others saw it. I took California at gunpoint and forced her AI, which was Phi, to sabotage the computer systems. Phi inherited the Destruction trait of Alpha, so it was more than easy for him. After that, it was all over for California."

"So you killed her to cover up your tracks, but what about Phi?" asked Cindy.

"Still out there," replied Florida, "But since he is still under the impression that California told him to do it simply because of her own interest, he has no reason to come after me."

Cindy started to look up at Florida as if he had kicked her dog. He knew what she was thinking.

"I did the right thing," said Florida, "You have no idea how much worse things might have been if there was a second Alpha in their hands."

"Agent Florida," said Xi, coming back on the speakers, "I have located Agent Washington. He is currently in Valhalla. However, we have a bigger concern on our hands."

"Bigger than getting Delta from him?" asked Florida.

"Much bigger," replied Xi, "Agent Maine has gone rogue…he is now known as The Meta, and he is hunting down Freelancers in order to take possession of their AI Fragments and their Armor Enhancements."

"Let me guess," said Florida, "He's currently tailing Washington."

"Correct," replied Xi.

"Well then, that's a bigger reason to find him," said Florida, "If Maine is trying to get Delta, we're in a competition with him. I just gotta take care of something first."

"We don't exactly have all the time in the world," said Xi.

"Which is why we have to move now," replied Florida, "Cindy, you're done here."

"What does that mean?" asked Cindy.

"It means you're free to go," replied Florida, opening up a wormhole, "Just keep Tex and all the other Freelancers off my trail. I have too much to do."

Cindy was pushed through the wormhole and began falling, not knowing her destination.

"I'm telling you, that's impossible!" exclaimed Donut.

"And I'm telling you it's not!" shouted Sheen, "Ultra Lord could totally conquer the thugs of Pirate Island, especially if he had a magnet ray like he did in Episode 255!"

"But what good is a magnet ray if there aren't a lot of metallic things on Pirate Island?" asked Donut, "Now, if he just went and approached them with love, all their problems would be solved!"

"Yes," Caboose added, "And we would live happily ever after…and eat some pie. I like pie…because it reminds me of France. I like France…because it reminds me of…"

"Oh my god, will you idiots shut up?" asked Church, "We kinda have a situation here!"

A wormhole opened up right inside Jimmy's lab where everyone was either bickering or trying to find a solution to their problem. However, since Cindy had just fallen in through the wormhole, there was no longer any problem at all.

"Hey, Cindy made it back!" Carl exclaimed.

"What the Sam Hell happened to you?" asked Sarge.

"I got dragged into some wormhole," replied Cindy, "I don't even think it was in Retroville, more like some kind of giant lab."

"Like Jimmy's?" asked Sheen.

"Not really," replied Cindy, "This lab looked like it was actually something that belonged in the 21st century. Have you ever thought about advancing your inventions a bit, Nerdtron?"

"Hey, I don't exactly have all the time in the world, Vortex," replied Jimmy, typing away at his computer.

"Well, at least Florida's lab is much bigger," said Cindy.

"Wait, did you just say Florida?" asked Tex, "You _met_ him?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the most _enlightening _conversation I've ever had," replied Cindy.

"Of course not," said Sheen, "The most enlightening conversation you _have_ ever had was when you found out the chicken comes _before_ the egg!"

Carl and Sheen both laughed and snorted while giving each other a fist pump.

"Very funny," yelled Cindy, "But I already knew that!"

"Focus!" shouted Tex, "Where is Florida?"

"Last time I checked, it was a little orange state down south of the USA," replied Sheen.

"Last time _I_ checked, it was nonexistent," added Tucker.

"Not the state_, idiots," _said Tex, "I meant the Freelancer."

"How should I know?" asked Cindy, "I didn't exactly get a good look around the outside of his lab."

"But he still has access to Retroville?" asked Tex.

"Judging by the fact that he's used wormholes in various places, even inside my lab, I would say he does," replied Jimmy.

"Well, we need to find him fast," said Tex.

"Good luck with that," said Cindy, brushing herself off, "He has no interest in helping you."

"What?" asked Tex.

"Or anyone for that matter," Cindy replied.

"But he's the only one who can take the bad guys on single handedly," said Tex, "well, aside from myself."

"Well then _you_ try talking to him," said Cindy, "I'm not about to get myself killed over any of this."

The sirens in Jimmy's lab started going off for a brief second.

"Oh no! Sirens!" cried Caboose, "Those are never good! That means a big battle is about to happen! I better use the bathroom first…"

But then suddenly the sirens stopped. The entire lab was as quiet as a mouse with the exception of the vibration of Jimmy's computer.

"Must have just been a fluke," said Jimmy, "But I think we all better stay in the lab tonight just in case."

Outside, the computer VOX that Jimmy would use to enter his lab began to malfunction. Something was very wrong with VOX.


	8. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs. Blue**

* * *

><p><em>Early on, in the deep parts of space, Project Freelancer was still in session. Agent Florida had passed by the small room where some well known soldiers, especially Carolina and Washington, were watching a training session that consisted of several rounds of Tex vs. Wyoming, Maine, and York. Florida would have liked to see how the newcomer had been holding herself up, but he had other business to attend to. Passing by two guards and acknowledging each other with a nod of the head, Florida entered a private room where the Counselor and the Director were monitoring the training session as well.<em>

"_You wanted to see me, Director?" asked Florida._

"_Yes I did, Agent Florida," replied the Director, keeping his eyes on the session, "Just take a step here. We can talk while we watch the training."_

_Florida stood next to the Director, only seeing his beard and mouth. No one really ever looked into his eyes. It was a mystery why that was. _

"_I presume you've heard the news by now?" asked the Director._

"_You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, Director," replied Florida._

"_Someone has stolen something very important to this scientific endeavor," said the Director, "It is a critical phase of this entire operation. More importantly, it serves as a backup plan if the current plan fails."_

"_But what is it?" asked Florida, as if he didn't know the answer._

"_That is none of your concern," replied the Director, "The only thing you need to know is that someone on the inside has it. Normally I would suspect those Insurrectionists, but there's no way any of them could know about the second…"_

"_Second what?" asked Florida, again playing dumb._

"_Well, it's just crucial that we get it back in our hands is all," said the Director, "Would you happen to know anything about this at all?"_

"_Why would you ask me that, Director?" asked Florida._

"_We're just too far into this to let anything screw it up," replied the Director, sounding much more stern, "We'll be asking all our agents what they know about any rogue agents. It's nothing personal, just taking precautions."_

_Suddenly, they both saw the training session get all too serious. Wyoming and Maine decided to use real guns, but now Tex had all three of her opponents in danger. But what concerned the Director was that the other agents, who were supposed to be observing, were preparing to step in to intervene._

"_Damn!" cursed the Director, rushing out to dissolve the situation._

_Florida was left by himself in the room. He knew what he had done, and it wouldn't be long before he was discovered. He had to erase any tracks of his actions and get the Alpha Replica out of their hands for good._

Years later, the unit containing the Alpha Replica was being carefully protected by Florida and Xi, who were in a secret lab in an unknown location. Florida was preparing to leave to find Delta.

"Are we prepared to leave, Florida?" asked Xi.

"I am," replied Florida, "You're not. You're staying here."

"Florida, I would be most useful by your side to allow you full stability with your Armor Enhancement," said Xi.

"If Maine is hunting AI, he'll just come after you," said Florida," We can't risk that. We've come too far to let everything fall to pieces. Just stay here and guard the Replica."

Inside the lab, everyone was spread out in the middle of the night, asleep from a long day…except for Tex, who was taking a look around the lab. At least, that's who she _thought_ was still awake.

"Going somewhere, Tex?" asked Church, who was right next to her.

"Don't do that, Church," said Tex.

"I thought you'd be a little stealthier than that," replied Church, "You _really_ didn't know I was there?"

"I have a little too much to concentrate on right now," said Tex, "I don't care if Florida doesn't want to be found. We need him on our side if we're gonna win this thing."

"But we don't even know where he is!" exclaimed Church.

"Because of his Armor Enhancement," said Tex, "He got one of the more dangerous ones. His Armor Enhancement allows him instant travel between dimensions. He could go from one dimension to another in a matter of milliseconds."

"Wait a minute," said Church, "You don't think his lab is in another dimension, do you?"

"It's the only possibility I can think of," replied Tex, "There was only one Freelancer who could ever track him down at all, and it was only because of his AI."

"Let me guess," said Church, "Wyoming, because of Gamma."

"Exactly," replied Tex, "And since they're the enemy, they have a much bigger advantage over us. That's why we're more than lucky we were brought here by that big-headed kid."

"You mean Jimmy?" asked Church, "Why?"

"If he's the genius everyone makes him out to be," replied Tex, "Then he might just be able to invent something to help us travel through dimensions ourselves. If he does that, we'll still have a chance at beating Wyoming and Gamma to Florida."

"Of course he can do that! He's a genius!" exclaimed a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Sheen, Tucker, and Caboose walking up to them.

"Jimmy does wacky genius stuff like that all the time!" exclaimed Sheen, "Though…we almost always get into trouble when he does."

"We'll be in bigger trouble if we can't find Florida first," said Tex, "What are you all even doing up anyway?"

"I had a lot of sugar early on, so I just went to play with my Ultra Lord action figures!" replied Sheen.

"And Caboose kept kicking me in his sleep," said Tucker, "So I stabbed his leg with the sword, and it finally got him awake."

"I was losing lots of blood," said Caboose, "But then I wrapped sandpaper around it, so now it's all good."

"Sandpaper?" asked Church, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"A lot," said Caboose.

It wasn't long before morning came along, and it seemed everyone was energetic the next morning. While everyone else was doing things in their own little way, Tex pulled Jimmy aside to ask him that question.

"Alright, kid, you're a genius, right?" asked Tex.

"Naturally," replied Jimmy, bragging as usual, "But why do you ask now?"

"Because I need you to invent something," said Tex, looking down at the large headed 5th grader, "And I need it done fast."

"Where are we going with this?" asked Jimmy.

"I need you to invent something that can let us travel through dimensions," said Tex.

"Sarge," said Simmons, "If this computer is really state-of-the-art, we might be able to hack into Command's database from here."

"I'm listening," said Sarge.

"Well, we might be in a completely separate dimension, but if we had some wiring for that small computer we supposedly came out from," said Simmons, going into what everyone else referred to as nerd talk, "We might be able to make contact with our own dimension, and access everything from there."

"How soon can you get it done?" asked Sarge.

"Shouldn't be too long," replied Simmons, "But I'll need a little help with a few things."

"Sounds suspiciously like work," whined Grif, "Permission to go back to the Candy Bar where there's nothing to do?"

"Permission denied," barked Sarge, "Making contact with Command is vital to our survival!"

"Yeah, like they've ever done anything right," said Grif, "They couldn't even send my sister to the right team!"

"That was her own fault, Grif," said Simmons, "She's freaking stupid."

"She's colorblind, asshole!" shouted Grif.

"And why does this need to be done?" asked Jimmy.

"You saw Wyoming at the military base, right?" asked Tex in response, "If we don't find Florida before he does, you might just lose everything you hold dear."

"Well, I was working on something like that," said Jimmy, "I guess now is as good a time as any to fix it!"

"Uh, Mrs. Tex Lady?" asked Carl, "Are you like a spy?"

"I'm more of what you would call a mercenary," replied Tex.

"Mercenary?" asked Carl.

"You know, _mercenary_," said Sheen, butting in on the conversation, "It's one of those religious people that travel the world spreading their kooky knowledge! You know, like those monks from Shangri-Llama!"

"That's _missionary_," said Tex, "_Mercenary_ is someone who works for whoever can pay the most."

"Hey Jimmy," said Simmons, "What's the password to get onto your computer?"

"Why do you need to get into my computer?" asked Jimmy.

Suddenly, everyone was crowding around the Reds, who were at the large computer.

"I need to find out more of what's going on with Command back in our own dimension," replied Simmons, "I can easily hack into their database, but I need to get onto yours first."

"That's odd," said Jimmy suspiciously, "I never set a password to my computer."

"Why not?" asked Grif.

"Because I built it so that it shuts down immediately whenever it's being accessed while I'm outside the lab," replied Jimmy, "I never needed to put a password in when I've got that."

"Well, can you fix it, Nerdtron?" asked Cindy.

"Maybe I can find out what's going on," said Jimmy, "Goddard, get VOX on the line," said Jimmy.

After barking, Goddard released speakers from the side of the wall, and it seemed that VOX was on the other line.

"VOX, get past this password and let Simmons into the mainframe," said Jimmy.

"I would like to do that, Jimmy," said VOX, "But speaking in computer terms, my wires are currently tied at the moment. You might want to ask my new storage mate how to do it."

"Storage mate?" asked Cindy.

"Don't worry, my computer friends," said a maniacal voice within the system, "I'll make sure they get into their computer…as soon as I'm through using it to rule the universe! Hee hee ha ha ha!"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Church, "I'd know that laugh from anywhere! "That's O'Malley!"


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs. Blue**

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Church, hearing the wicked voice of Omega, "I'd know that laugh from anywhere! That's O'Malley!"<p>

"O'Malley?" asked Carl.

"He's one of the AI from Project Freelancer!" replied Church, "But he can also hop from any electronic air wave and completely take it over!"

"Any electronic air wave?" asked Jimmy, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation, "Leapin' Leptons! Our entire planet is FILLED with air waves, and there's already thousands in Retroville alone!"

"Great," pouted Church, "So even if we beat him here AND we have our radios turned off, he's got a thousand other vessels to hop into. You know, for a self-proclaimed genius, you seem to have a habit of making things go from bad to worse."

"Believe me," said Cindy, "_That's_ the understatement of the year."

"Well what do we do about this thing?" asked Libby.

"Nothing at the moment," replied Church, "Except getting the fuck outta this lab!"

Too late. Omega started sabotaging the security system. All the gates and doors were soon deactivated.

"Pukin' Pluto!" exclaimed Jimmy, "We're locked in! Goddard, try to get through that door!"

Goddard began to use his laser eyes to get through the door, but O'Malley had been making modifications overnight, and it was a long process for Goddard.

"I want my mommy!" cried Carl, "And some fudge!"

"Zip it, Carl," hissed Tucker, "Don't _ever_ say fudge around Caboose."

"Too late," said Church.

"Who has fudge?" asked Caboose, "I love fudge! Someone give me fudge!"

Suddenly, Church had an idea. A wicked idea.

"Yeah, Caboose, hey guess what?" asked Church, "Jimmy left some fudge outside that door! Go get some!"

"Fudge!" exclaimed Caboose, bursting right through the door.

"I don't get it," said Cindy, "How does Goddard's laser eyes take forever but Caboose just barges on right through?"

"You'd be surprised," Tucker told her as they ran out with everyone else, "Caboose has crazy wicked strength! We figure its God's way of compensating!"

"For what?" asked Cindy.

"Do you really have to ask?" Tucker asked rhetorically.

"Well at least we're out of that room," said Church, "But we're still stuck inside this lab."

"Maybe Caboose could get through the metal bars that are down there," said Jimmy, pointing to a small river flowing at the bottom.

Sure enough, Caboose still had fudge on his mind and broke through the gates. But now they had a bigger problem on their hands. Out from the walls came small lasers that were aimed right for them.

"Start running!" shouted Tex.

Everyone got into the river and began to run down the path while avoiding the lasers. It was relatively harder for the Blood Gulch residents to run in the water due to their armor.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" cried Caboose, "Running, running, running, running, running!"

By the time they saw the light of day, the lasers seemed to lose track of them, and began to stop firing.

"Well that's just great," said Church, "Now O'Malley's got total control of your lab. Now what?"

"The best chance we have is what inventions I have left in my room," said Jimmy, leading everyone inside his house, where his father was just passing by.

"Jimbo!" Hugh exclaimed, "Jim, James, Jimmy…how are you, son?"

"Kinda in a hurry right now, Dad," replied Jimmy.

"You know, I thought all of those armor fellows were with you in the lab all night, but then out of the blue, another one came in this morning!" exclaimed Hugh, "She's great conversation, though, and she _loves_ ducks!"

"Wait," said Church, "Another one?"

They all ran into the garage to find Sister looking at tools.

"Oh hey, guys!" exclaimed Sister, "Man, this place is weird! There are so many…houses, and people! Nothing like Blood Gulch."

"Wait, Sister wasn't with us the whole time?" asked Tucker.

"I wouldn't have known," replied Church, "We've always got people whining and bitching about something pointless. Sister was just an extra head."

"Hey…who are these kids?" asked Sister.

"Oh them?" asked Church, looking at Jimmy and his group, "They're the little abominations responsible for this whole mess."

"Which one of you was using the tank earlier?" asked Sister.

"You mean Sheila?" asked Jimmy, "None of us. Why?"

"Oh, she just kept going on about the guy who took one of her parts," replied Sister, "And about him looking at her trends…you know, girl stuff."

"What?" cried the entire Blue Team.

They all ran outside to the backyard, where Sheila and Andy were located. They didn't seem too phased by anything.

"Sheila, are you okay?" asked Church.

"I feel fine, Church," said Sheila.

"Sheila!" exclaimed Caboose, "I am so happy you're okay!"

But Sheila's attention was not on the Blues anymore. It wasn't even on the current situation at hand. It was on a certain robotic member of the Red Team.

"Lopez?" asked Sheila, "Is that you?"

"(You're safe, my lovely flower)," said Lopez.

"I've missed you so much," said Sheila, sounding less like a military tank and more like a hopeless romantic.

"(And I have missed you as well, Sheila)," said Lopez, "(Sorry I missed our anniversary)."

"Oh, that's okay, Lopez," replied Sheila.

"I don't like this one bit," said Caboose.

"Actually, neither do I," said Church, "The last thing we need right now is a freaky love triangle with only one human involved…Tucker's little abomination is enough for me to stomach."

When Junior looked up honking at Church, Tucker suddenly growled, "Don't talk about my kid like that!"

"Your kid?" asked Cindy.

"That tiny little alien is _yours_?" asked Libby.

"Long story," said Tucker, "And trust me, you _don't_ want to hear it."

"Nor do we have _time_ to hear it," said Tex.

"I'd like to hear it!" exclaimed Donut.

"Donut," said Simmons, "You already _know_ the story. That Blue idiot got fucked by an alien, then got killed, and left Tucker pregnant with the alien."

"It's not the same when you tell it," said Donut, "I like Caboose's version much better. It has so much drama and tension!"

"Which is why I keep it as simple as this," said Church, "He got knocked up, he got knocked out."

Jimmy's gang, unfamiliar with that kind of bizarre behavior of Blood Gulch, were surprised…rather, disgusted by that story.

"Let's just move on," said Jimmy.

"I could not agree more," said Tex, looking at Sheila, "Sheila, did anyone come up to you last night or this morning?"

"As a matter of fact, someone did," replied Sheila, "Someone in black and purple armor."

"Yeah, and he was _not_ in a mood for conversation," said Andy, "I tried to give the guy a simple hello, but he just went and told me off! He cared more about getting a tracking device off of Sheila than talking to a bomb! He's one of those 'too-good-to-talk-to-a-bomb' types."

"Black and purple armor?" asked Tex, "Sounds familiar…"

"Didn't he have an AI with him, Andy?" Sheila asked.

"Oh yeah, he did!" exclaimed Andy, remembering something vital, "Kept calling him Florida or something."

"Florida?!" everyone asked in shock.

"Florida was here?" asked Tex.

"Yes, that was him," said Sheila, "And before he disappeared, he left a recording in one of my empty data files. It might have been for you. Would you like to hear it, Tex?"

"I'd like that, Sheila," replied Tex.

Sheila loaded the file that Florida had left behind, and it soon became clear that it was intentionally left behind for Tex.

"I have no intentions of helping either side," said the voice recording of Florida, "I have my own matters to attend to. Fight your own battles, and don't keep looking for me."

"Told you he didn't wanna help," said Cindy after the message ended.

"He was also talking with that AI of his," said Andy, "Something about this place having nothing to do with the plan."

"But you're the ones who brought us here, right?" Church asked Jimmy.

"That's right," replied Jimmy.

"So then," wondered Tex, "Why would Florida say this world has nothing to do with anything?"


	10. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue**

* * *

><p>Washington was in hot pursuit of the Meta. He had just barely survived his last encounter with it, not to mention he was literally shot in the back by Agent South. Both of them were Recovery Agents, though neither of them were aware the other was one of them. Washington was running through a rocky terrain that was just outside of Valhalla. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a vortex opening up nearby. Although he was surprised by it, he was not unfamiliar with that sort of technology. He knew someone was about to come through it that was from another place…or dimension.<p>

Sure enough, Agent Florida emerged from the vortex, closing it behind him, and turning his eyes towards Washington.

"Wash," said Florida, in a sort of respectful gesture.

"Florida?" asked Washington, lowering his weapon, "Where have you been? Nobody has seen you since the Phi incident."

"I know," replied Florida, "Once the Director made up his side of that story, everyone seemed to be out to get me."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Washington.

"I'm here for you, Wash," replied Florida, suddenly raising his weapon, "Or rather, I'm here for Delta."

"Delta," Washington said with no emotion in his tone, "You're too late then. South took him from me."

"South?" asked Florida, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a back-stabbing bitch, that's why!" replied Washington, now a little angrier due to South's recent actions, when he added, "Plus, she was still jealous that her brother North got an AI and she never did."

"How _is_ North, by the way?" asked Florida, attempting to make small chat during a serious matter.

"Dead," replied Washington, "Killed by the Meta."

"Oh," sighed Florida, "That bites. I suppose the Meta took his AI as well?"

"And his armor enhancements," replied Washington, "I didn't even know North still had Theta on him."

"Well I only need one more of them," said Florida, "Know anyone else who might still have theirs?"

"Aside from the Meta, the only one left would be Tex," replied Washington.

"So…she still has Omega?" wondered Florida, thinking for a brief moment, "Then it looks like I have a reason to get involved in their affairs after all."

"Involved in whose affairs?" asked Washington.

"Nothing," replied Florida, starting to turn around.

"Wait," said Washington, "You said you needed one more AI. Does that mean…you still have Xi?"

"Of course I do," replied Florida, "I had no intentions of letting the Director get his hands on Xi."

"Just be careful, whatever you're doing," said Washington, "The Meta might know you still have your AI."

"I'll remember that," said Florida.

Florida began to walk back to the spot where he arrived in the vortex. He had opened it once more, but paused before he stepped inside and took a quick look back at Washington.

"If anyone asks, you never saw me or talked to me," said Florida, before stepping inside the vortex.

"So Florida was here after all," said Tex, "Maybe he knows something about what really happened when we were transported to this dimension."

"Maybe you weren't listening, Tex," said Andy, "But he clearly said in his voice message that he's not taking sides!"

"Besides," said Church, "Right now we need to deal with O'Malley!"

"Not to mention Wyoming," added Sarge.

"That bounty hunter?" asked Simmons, "That guy's a dick!"

Sudden radio waves started to go off to the point where everyone nearby could hear them in their ears. The Blood Gulch residents were not as affected by it, but everyone else was plugging their ears to get the sound out of their heads.

Goddard, on the other hand, followed the source of the sound.

"Goddard, wait!" cried Jimmy.

Goddard flew over to the downtown area, with everyone else following behind him in either the tank or the Hovercar. They all stepped out of their respective vehicles and were outside the Candy Bar that the Reds had made their first stop early on.

"Man, that tank really doesn't have much space," whined Grif.

"I told you it only has room for one person, but no, _some _people decided not to listen to me, and _others_ wouldn't share their hover cars," said Simmons.

"I found it really comfortable!" exclaimed Donut, "And I also found it funny how when Tucker went to grab the throttle, he actually grabbed…"

"Not a word about that," barked Tucker, "God, remind me to cut off my arm next chance I get."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" asked Church, "You're the one with the almighty, kick-ass sword."

"We don't have time to argue!" shouted Cindy.

Everyone chased Goddard inside the Candy Bar, not expecting what they saw. What used to be the central counter was now a large, silver device with light bulbs all around it…and Wyoming was standing in front of the switch that activates it, with Nissa and Doc strapped to it.

"I had a feeling that little dog would bring you all here," said Wyoming, "Yes, thanks to this wonderful little machine here, I can summon any form of electronic device with capabilities of thought."

"So that's how you brought Goddard here?" asked Libby.

"Not at all," replied Wyoming, "My other friend took care of that."

Goddard landed next to Wyoming and turned around to face the others. When Goddard opened his mouth, the speaker inside emitted a message that turned the tide in Wyoming's favor.

"Knock, knock, Church," said Gamma.

"Oh shit," groaned Church.

Another vortex had opened up inside Florida's lab. He stepped out and immediately grabbed the container that held the Alpha Replica.

"Are you sure now is the time, Florida?" asked Xi.

"Now that I know where I can find another AI, yes," replied Florida, loading his weapons.

"Do you have a plan yet?" asked Xi.

Florida looked at Beta and answered him rhetorically.

"I've been longing for this moment for years," replied Florida, "I've had time."

"And where is this other AI?" asked Xi.

"That's where you come in, Xi," replied Florida, "You know better than me that the trait you inherited from the Alpha allows you to know the locations of all other AI, regardless of what dimension or timeline they're in."

"Yes," said Xi, "The trait that most Freelancers thought never existed."

"The Detection trait," said Florida, "Alpha's ability to know where he could find those connected to him."

"Which AI are you asking me to find?" asked Xi.

"The Omega AI," replied Florida, "Washington said that Tex still had him, so now I actually have a reason to drop by the dimension they're located in."

"Shall I go ahead and give you the coordinates?" asked Xi.

"That won't be necessary," replied Florida, "You're coming with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Xi, "You said earlier the Meta was hunting AI and their Armor Enhancements. Wouldn't it be safer for me to stay in the lab?"

"If the plan goes the way it should," said Florida, "We won't need to return to the lab ever again."

"Why is Goddard suddenly so bad?" asked Sheen.

"Maybe he wants a cookie!" exclaimed Caboose, approaching Goddard, "Would you like a cookie, Goddard? Church has some in his pack, but he never shares with any of us. That's why I have to be sneaky to get some!"

"I knew that was you sneaking into my stuff!" shouted Church.

"Church, you need to get off the cookies anyway," said Tucker, "You're really starting to let yourself go."

"Gimme a break," said Church, "I'm under a lot of stress. I'm practically carrying everyone's weight."

"Enough of this senseless bickering," said Wyoming, "Gamma, you know what to do."

"Right," replied Gamma, still possessing Goddard.

Goddard soon began to undergo a powerful transformation. He was soon standing on two legs, with the other two becoming long arms with sharp claws, and the core of his body grew larger, which in turn, turned Goddard into a giant robot that smashed through the roof of the Candy Bar.

"Great," said Church, "Just what we fucking need."


	11. Comical Chaotic Candy Bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Cool!" exclaimed Sheen, "Goddard's a giant robot monster of mass destruction!"<p>

"That's not cool, Sheen!" replied Jimmy, "That's bad! If Gamma is controlling Goddard's body, who knows what he'll do with that size?"

"I do," replied Wyoming, "Whatever I tell him, that's what."

"I wouldn't count on that, _Reginald_," said Tex.

"Wait," said Grif, "Your real name is Reginald! Lame!"

"Finally a name dumber than Donut!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Hey!" shouted Donut.

After a moment of silence, Donut conceded.

"Yeah, alright," said Donut.

"Um, if you boys are done arguing with yourselves," said Cindy, starting with a somewhat soft yet condescending tone, to the usual angry voice that makes her distinctive, "We have a situation here!"

"We know," Church replied.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" asked Libby.

"Relax," replied Church, "Tex will take care of it."

"Just watch me," replied Tex, enabling her Invisibility enhancement.

"How?" asked Jimmy, "She just went invisible."

"How about that, Wyoming?" asked Church, "The most take-charge person in this entire posse is beyond your detection! Even with a super badass killing robot, you don't stand a chance against her!"

"Don't forget we have a tank!" exclaimed Sheen.

"Thank you for noticing, Sheen," said Sheila.

Unfortunately, Sheila was about to be taken out of play. Goddard-Gamma's monstrous foot kicked Sheila into one of the tall skyscrapers surrounding the Candy Bar.

"Hey!" shouted Andy, "You couldn't even wait until I was out of the tank? I'm not even supposed to get nauseous!"

"Yes, I do believe Gamma has everything under control here," said Wyoming, "Oh, and about Tex…"

Wyoming pulled out a switch that suddenly electrified the floor of the Candy Bar. The area with the large contraption protected himself, along with Doc and Nissa, but everyone else felt a shock go through their bodies. The electricity tampered with Tex's Invisibility, and within seconds, her position was revealed. She was just a few feet behind Wyoming. She, along with the others not protected by the machine, had fallen to the ground trying to regain their senses.

"Tex!" shouted Church, "Why the fuck didn't you just shoot him?"

"It would have messed with my Invisibility," replied Tex, "Without an AI, even my Armor Enhancement has its limits."

"Feeling regret about abandoning Omega?" asked Wyoming, turning and looking down to Tex.

"That cockbite wasn't worth the trouble," replied Tex.

Gamma had been stomping on Sheila in an effort to kill her. It was very close to succeeding. Andy would have still been protected, but would rather blow himself up than be trapped in whatever would remain of Sheila. The only thing that saved them was a call Goddard-Gamma received from a familiar ally.

"What are you stopping for?" Wyoming shouted, "Crush the tank!"

"The situation has changed," said Goddard-Gamma, "Omega has asked that we meet him where he is in order to fight an incoming threat."

"Our threat is right here," said Wyoming.

"Wrong," said Goddard-Gamma, "In minutes, we will be confronted by two opposing forces from different fronts."

"Great," said Jimmy, "Like we need any more enemies."

"Maybe not," replied Church, "I think one of them is Florida."

"I thought he wasn't gonna help us?" asked Cindy.

"That's what's beautiful about people," said Donut, remaining ever so optimistic, "They can change for the better!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Donut," said Grif, "But if this Florida guy is anything like the other Freelancers, we might as well kill ourselves right fucking now."

"Well, we could just kill _you_ now if it'll make you feel better," said Sarge, loading his shotgun from the ground, "It would at least make the current situation less annoying."

"Agreed," said Cindy and Libby simultaneously.

"Oh, fuck you kids," said Grif.

"What about the other one?" asked Simmons, "Who could that possibly be?"

A loud thud came from the outside of the Candy Bar. Not all of their senses had returned, but enough to be able to stand up and look outside the window to see a large pod crash into the ground…except for Sister, who was still lying on the ground.

"Ow!" she shouted, "What's with all the noise?"

"Um, this is good, right?" asked Doc, "This isn't another all-powerful bad guy that could potentially harm us, is it?"

"Look alive, Gamma!" shouted Wyoming, aiming his gun at the pod, "We don't know what this is!"

That wouldn't be the case for much longer. Out from the pod came another armored man, but far more solid than anyone else. In his hands was a large weapon that doubled as a rocket launcher and a very heavy blade. A loud growl came from his throat, sending chills down everyone, including Tex, but for some reason, especially Wyoming.

"Oh dear Lord, no!" he cried, "No! That can't be him!"

"Who?" asked Church, "Who is that guy?"

"That can't be," said Tex, "Is that…Maine?"

"The Meta!" cried Wyoming, "Gamma! Find Omega! Get away from that man! He's here for you first!"

"Right," said Goddard-Gamma, ceasing his attack on Sheila.

Goddard-Gamma ran out of the city back towards Jimmy's lab, which had been taken over by Omega. Andy and Sheila both had a sigh of relief in them, despite lacking physical capabilities to do so, but all the same. The Meta had prepared to chase after them until he received a bullet in his shoulder. It did not faze him much, however, but it did anger him. Along with the others who were surprised by this, the Meta looked up to see a man in black armor aiming right at him. He hopped down safely on the ground and looked right at the Meta.

"Hi there," said Washington, "Remember me?"

The fight that immediately ensues between Washington and the Meta distracted Wyoming long enough to be taken down to the ground by Tex. She stepped on his neck and aimed at him with her gun.

"Time for some answers, Wyoming," said Tex, "What is really going on?"

"And why am I the only one that didn't completely forget everything?" asked Tucker.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, almost as if it had nothing to do with the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean 'forget everything'?" asked Church.

"Yeah, before this, Gamma used Goddard's body to kill everyone except me and Cindy, who was able to knock Wyoming down with her karate. But by the time she did that, we were right back where we were, when we first arrived at the Candy Bar."

"Huh?" asked Libby, "I think I would remember dying."

"No you really wouldn't," replied Simmons, "If you were dead, you wouldn't remember anything because you wouldn't be alive to remember them."

"She has a point, though," said Church, "We're obviously not dead, so he's obviously mistaken."

"But that's just it!" exclaimed Tucker, "For some reason, because this sword is locked onto me, I can remember things that had happened once, but never chronologically occurred! Like when we were knocked down by Wyoming, Caboose was ironically the only one who survived, and because he saw Jimmy's dad running by with some pie, he charged right by Wyoming to get to it, knocking him down in the process. That was when Doc deliberately overloaded his little gadget that no one notices and took down Gamma single-handedly. That was pretty cool, by the way. But then it restarted all over again."

"Tucker, have you lost your fucking mind?" asked Church, "None of that happened!"

"And I definitely wouldn't have done anything to harm someone, enemy or not," replied Doc, "I'm a pacifist."

"A what?" asked Carl.

"You know, those things that babies suck on," replied Sheen.

"Dude, that's a pedophile," replied Tucker.

"He means a pacifier!" shouted Church, "And that's not what a pacifist is! And none of that stuff happened!"

"But it did!" exclaimed Tucker, "The only reason Junior and I can remember is because of the sword."

"He's right," replied Tex, to everyone else's shock, "Wyoming is using his Armor Enhancement to try again and again until he wins."

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Time Distortion," replied Tex, "That's Wyoming's enhancement. He's been using it multiple times, but for some reason, that sword prevents Tucker from being affected by it."

"It did take a while for him to forget the first few times I used it," replied Wyoming.

"Now time to answer me, Wyoming," replied Tex, "What is going on? Why is Maine here, and why is he after Gamma?"

"Not just Gamma," replied Wyoming, "But for all the AIs. And out enhancements."

"Wait," said Grif, "That monster out there is a _Freelancer_?"

"Just our luck," sighed Jimmy.

"Do you remember the AI Maine was implanted with?" asked Wyoming.

"Yeah I do," replied Tex, "Sigma. It was supposed to go to Carolina, but after Maine's injuries, she gave Sigma to him so he could communicate with us."

"Sigma put it in Maine's head that if he had all the other AIs, he himself could become the Alpha," replied Wyoming, "So he began hunting us down. Florida on the other hand…"

"What about him?" asked Tex, "What does he have to do with this?"

Wyoming didn't have enough time to answer. Someone else had slipped in amidst the chaos. From behind the bathroom doors, another armored figure had slipped out. In one short second, this person drove a long pocketknife into Wyoming's chest. It was perilously close to his heart, and was bleeding profusely.

"None of your concern, Tex," said Agent Florida.


	12. There We Are Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue**

* * *

><p>Florida had arrived on the scene at last, and had just stabbed Wyoming's chest with his long pocketknife. Only Tex and Cindy recognized him immediately. Everyone else was in shock that someone was stealthily able to come out of the bathrooms and get the jump on Wyoming…actually, they were really more surprised that that someone <em>wasn't<em> Tex.

"Tex," said Florida.

"Florida!" exclaimed Tex.

"Idaho!" exclaimed Caboose.

"Dammit, Caboose, do you have to do that every time?" asked Tucker.

"I will win this game yet!" replied Caboose.

Wyoming groaned as he started to come to his senses. He began to see clearly who his attacker was.

"Florida?" asked Wyoming.

"Wyoming," said Florida.

"Boston!" exclaimed Sheen.

"That's not a state, Ultra-Dork!" sneered Cindy.

"I thought you weren't going to help!" exclaimed Tex.

"I could care less about this place," said Florida, pointing his shotgun at Tex, "Where is it?"

"What?" asked Tex.

"The Omega AI," replied Florida, "I know you have it. Give it to me. Now."

"Yeah, um, buddy, about O'Malley…" said Church.

"Church…" Tex growled.

"No, no, I'd like to know," said Florida, now aiming at Church, "What _about_ him?"

"Tex doesn't have him anymore," replied Church, "Guess you're outta luck, bitch."

"Oh, really?" asked Florida, "I guess you're telling me old' Wash out there is a liar. He said Omega was…"

"Wash hasn't been around as much as he used to," replied Tex, "Either way, we need your help."

"I told you before, I'm not interested," said Florida, "All I want is Omega, and then I'm gone."

"He's at…the lab," coughed Wyoming.

"You keep your mouth shut, Wyoming," said Tex, stepping harder on his neck.

"No, I'm interested," said Florida, kneeling down to hear Wyoming better, "What lab? I know he's not in mine."

"The one that looks like a clubhouse…" coughed Wyoming, trails of blood coming from his mouth, "In the suburbs."

"Thank you, Wyoming," replied Florida, standing up, "You're not quite as useless as I thought. Too bad that won't save you."

In a cruel manner, Florida stepped on the knife that was in Wyoming's chest, forcing Wyoming's last breath to escape him. This had Washington's recovery beacon flashing like crazy, and now the Meta was on alert for his Armor Enhancement.

"You know," said Tucker, "Something doesn't feel right…like it wasn't supposed to happen."

"I guess now I'm done here," said Florida.

Now that Florida had the knowledge of Omega's location, he activated his jet pack and flew out of the Candy Bar and past Goddard-Gamma, leaving the Candy Bar in ruins.

"Dammit, Church!" shouted Tex, "Why'd you have to tell Florida where O'Malley is?"

"Isn't he here to kill O'Malley?" asked Church, "That's why you wanted his help in the first place, right?"

"Not anymore!" shouted Tex in response, "We were supposed to ask his help to fight Wyoming and Gamma! But now he arrives and kills Wyoming, and now he's rambling on about _collecting_ O'Malley. I don't know why, but it seems like he's trying to combine Xi with another AI."

"But why?" asked Church, "What's the purpose in that?"

"Because like Carolina, Florida's armor allows him to carry two AIs at a time," replied Tex, "But unlike Carolina, Florida's mentality was stable enough to handle it. Not only that, but he could handle _three _AIs at once. The Director once let him try having Kappa and Lambda _along _with Xi. Combined with his Armor Enhancement, he could do more than just teleport to different dimensions. He could bend them to his will. That's why the Director assigned Xi to him…because he was the only one who could handle him."

"Why did you wait until now to tell us all this?" asked Church.

"Because I didn't think Florida was one of the bad guys," replied Tex.

"Like I said, every Freelancer we know is a douchebag," said Tucker.

"Looks like it," said Libby in agreement.

"So, wait," said Jimmy, trying to get up to speed on the current events, "That Florida guy was supposed to be a good guy, and he was going to help us…but instead, he's the bad guy and wants to rule all bunch of different worlds?"

"Wrong," replied Tex, "It seems like he wants to _destroy_ all the worlds. With one AI, he can travel freely from one dimension to another, but with two AIs…well, that's bad. Three would be Doomsday. I still don't know why the Director would knowingly give him that kind of power."

"Learn your lesson yet, Nerdtron?" asked Cindy, slapping the back of his head, "Playing God with other's people's lives leads to nothing but trouble!"

"Hey, it's not like I knew this kind of thing would happen!" exclaimed Jimmy, defending himself, "I couldn't have predicted what would happen if I brought cyberspace to the real world."

"Actually, I don't think that's it at all," said Tex, approaching Jimmy, "Not anymore. I'd need to confirm it from Florida himself, but since he still has his enhancements, I'm beginning to think it was less of one of your experiments and more of Florida's intervention."

"Wait, so it _wasn't_ Jimmy who caused Blood Gulch to split apart?" asked Tucker, "It was Florida?"

"I'd bet money on it," replied Tex.

"No you wouldn't," replied Church, "You'd never part with money willingly!"

"That's not true!" shouted Tex.

"Really?" asked Tucker, "Alright then, Carl and Sheen want some candy, give them a few bucks for it."

"Over my dead body," said Tex.

"See?" asked Tucker, "I believe that proves Church's point."

"Will you all quit arguing?" Cindy screamed, "If Florida is trying to get O'Malley, shouldn't we be following him to make sure he _doesn't_?"

"What's stopping us from doing that?" asked Libby.

"Him," replied Tex.

By him, Tex was talking about the Meta. During their conversation, the Meta had made his way out of his battle with Washington and towards the deceased Wyoming, and had already collected his Time Distortion enhancement. Washington, on the other hand, was standing on a broken booth in the bar, aiming his weapon at the Meta.

"Meta," Washington warned him, "Don't make this harder on yourself."

The Meta simply growled at him, reaching out his fist as if he were about to strike.

"Meta, no!" Washington shouted, "Don't!"

It was too late. The Meta had disappeared. He activated Time Distortion and though he simply walked out of the Candy Bar into the horizon, due to the different speeds, it was as though he vanished into thin air.

"Dammit!" growled Washington, angrily throwing his gun onto the floor, "I almost had him!"

"Wash," said Tex, "We've got bigger worries than the Meta."

Florida landed just outside of Jimmy's lab, which had been locked up by Omega, who took control of the security system.

"I know you're in there, Omega," said Florida, "You might as well just let me in!"

"And what's in it for me?" asked Omega, "What do I get out of it?"

"You get to use your powers with Xi," replied Florida, "I understand you're interested in Xi's power?"

"Hmmm," Omega pondered, "You make a compelling point. But I don't want this laboratory's security system to go to waste in my absence."

"Well," said Florida, "I was hoping to find a more formidable host to this particular AI, but now this is what seems most useful."

Florida took out the containment unit holding the Alpha Replica, which gave off a strong resonance with Omega.

"What?" asked Omega in shock, "What is that thing?"

"One of the closest things to the Alpha as you're going to get," replied Florida, "I trust this will make a suitable host for the security system?"

"More than suitable, hee hee ha ha ha," said Omega, "It's a shame you didn't have this evil trait in you back in training. We could have been the perfect team, you and I."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Florida, "I'm not doing this purely for the sake of being evil…not that you could grasp that sort of concept. No, I'm doing this for the good of everyone, whether they realize it or not…"

In Sheila and the hovercar rode the Reds, Blues, and Jimmy's gang. Nissa went home after being finally freed of Wyoming. Doc followed shortly behind them to help in any medical ways. Washington continued his pursuit of the Meta, as that was his top priority, but left some helpful encouragement to Tex.

"Florida may be tough, but he's not invincible," said Washington, "And neither is Xi."

.


	13. Alpha and Omega

**Now that the true villain of this fanfic has been revealed, the story is about to reach its climax. Hope you guys enjoy the rest :)**

**P.S: Since they recently revealed in Red vs. Blue who Beta really is, it should be taken into consideration while reading the remainder of this fanfic that it was written pre-season 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs Blue.**

* * *

><p>Sheila made it to the clubhouse just after the hovercar did. The Reds, the Blues, and Jimmy's group ran up to the front of the clubhouse but stopped just as Jimmy was about to pluck a hair from his head.<p>

"Wait," said Church, "If O'Malley's in there, he'll most likely reject us and put the lab on lockdown."

"Well, now what?" asked Cindy.

"I have another secret entrance," replied Jimmy, "Come on! Hurry!"

Everyone ran into his house and up the stairs, past Hugh who was polishing his ducks.

"Hey, sugar booger!" he cried, "Do we have any leftover pie?"

Jimmy threw off one of the posters in his room, revealing a circular tube that went underground back into the lab. He pressed the button that opened it, but no one stepped in yet.

"Alright, let's go," said Jimmy.

"Um, yeah, I don't want to," said Caboose, "See, I am scared of the thing that I don't know what it does."

"Oh, don't be a baby, Caboose," replied Church, "How bad could it…BEEEEEE?!"

Church had been sucked into the tube and had slid down into Jimmy's lab. Even from the distance, everyone could hear the echo of Church shouting back at them from down there.

"You could have warned me I'd be sucked in, asswipes!" shouted Church.

"Okay, now I _really_ don't want to do this," said Caboose.

"Just get in there," said Tex, pushing Caboose inside and following him shortly after.

"Into the hole!" shouted Sarge, charging in.

"Heh, in the hole," said Tucker, shouting "Bow chicka bow wow!" as he slid down the tube himself.

"Geronimo!" shouted Donut, following shortly behind.

Eventually, everyone had made it into the lab, where Jimmy attempted to get into VOX's system from his computer. When he did a scan of it, there was an AI located in there with her…but it wasn't Omega.

"Is it Beta?" asked Tex.

"It can't be Gamma," said Church.

"Of course I'm not Beta or Gamma," said the AI in there, "I'm the Alpha!"

"What?" asked Tex, "How is that possible?"

"Well," he said from the speakers, "At least that's what I was supposed to be."

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Sheen, "That sounds like…"

"Church?" everyone else asked in shock.

"Me?" wondered Church, scratching his head, "But why does the Alpha sound like me?"

"I was afraid of this," replied Tex.

"Afraid of what?" asked Church, "Tex, what is going on? Why does that sound just like me?"

"Church…you and I…" said Tex, "We're not ghosts."

"What?" asked Church, "What are you saying?"

"We're one of them, Church," replied Tex, "We're AIs."

An awkward moment of silence followed, not a sound came from anyone, save for the humming that came from Jimmy's computer.

"Tex," said Church, slowly getting an angry tone, "What the fuck are you trying to pull on me? You think I'm a computer program?"

"Well, what else did you think?" asked Tex, "And I'm one too. How do you think we were able to survive death? How we were able to possess other people's bodies?"

"Because you're ghosts," replied a snarky Grif.

"Thank you!" replied Church, "That's what I was about to point out!"

"Church," said Jimmy, "Let's suppose for a minute that you actually are an AI. Which one could you possibly be?"

"Well," pondered Cindy, "He sounds like the Alpha. Maybe he's a copy of it?"

"All the AI are copies of the Alpha," replied Tex, "Fragments of Alpha's personality types. I learned that the hard way."

"Leapin' Leptons!" exclaimed Jimmy, "You must be a Replica of the Alpha!"

"Actually," said the AI on the computer, "You're wrong."

"Hah!" exclaimed Church, "Told you assholes so! And you know what else? Just for trying to prank me, I think I'll just shoot up everything in this…"

"_I'm_ the Alpha Replica," said the Alpha Replica, "This soldier in front of you…he's not a _replica_ of the Alpha. He is the Alpha himself."

"What?" asked Church, "Tex, this joke is going too far!"

"You really think this is a time for jokes?" asked Tex.

"I've got time for jokes," said Grif, "Knock, knock."

"Good Lord!" cried Sarge, "Gamma must have hopped out of Goddard and infected Grif! Simmons! Initiate Safety Protocol 2.7!"

"On it, sir!" exclaimed Simmons.

"Ow!" cried Grif when Simmons shot him in the shoulder.

"Simmons!" shouted Sarge, "I said Safety Protocol 2.**7**! That was Safety Protocol 2.**2**! That was supposed to go through his head!"

"W-T-Fuck?" asked Tucker, "What's with you guys shooting your own teammates?"

"Oh, look, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black," remarked Church.

"You're an AI, you don't count," replied Tucker.

"Seriously, enough of that joke, it's old," said Church, still refusing to believe the recent revelation.

"I'm so confused!" whined Sister, "I thought you were the Blue Leader!"

"I _am_ the Blue Leader, though not officially promoted," said Church, "These guys think it's funny to try and convince me my whole life was a sham! For Christ's sake, I still have memories from when I was a kid! You're telling me that stuff never happened?"

"They did happen," replied Tex, "And they _are_ memories. They're just not yours."

"All these plot twists are making my head spin!" exclaimed Carl, trying to make sense of everything.

"Man, and I thought Ultra Lord finding out about Robo-Fiend being his father's cousin's college roommate in episode 341 was jumping the shark," said Sheen.

"I'm fine, by the way, thanks for your concern," Grif said sarcastically.

"I think we're all missing the very important question," said Simmons, "What are we going to do about Florida?"

"Well, I could probably find where he is right now, it would only take me a little while to make the proper calculations," said the Alpha Replica.

"Then get on that," said Tex.

"In the meantime, I think I have something else that might help with carrying another AI," said Jimmy, "Sheen, remember when I lent you that small USB drive with nearly infinite storage space?"

"You mean the one I was supposed to use to store the entire series of Ultra Lord, but never did?" asked Sheen.

"Where is it now?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, that's a funny story," replied Sheen, "You remember that time we used your game pyramid to play Ultra Lord vs. Robo-Fiend Mega Battle? Well, I _might_ have had it in my pocket during that time and I _might_ have dropped it in the game."

"So basically, you _did_ have it in your pocket and you _did _drop it," said Jimmy.

"That's almost as bad as Grif forgetting our ammo," said Sarge, "But unlike Grif forgetting the ammo, it's not every day you drop USB drives inside cyberspace."

"Well, that drive is the best thing we've got to a containment unit, because there is no way I'm risking putting it in any of our armor," said Tex, "Sheen, go get that game and bring it back here."

"I already have it!" said Sheen, pulling it out from his back pocket.

"Why do you carry that with you everywhere, Ultra Dork?" asked Cindy.

"Well, it's a good thing I did this time, isn't it?" asked Sheen.

"…I guess so," replied Cindy.

"So we're about to go inside a video game to find a storage unit to place an AI?" asked Tucker, "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Yeah, that's something that bites us in the ass in Blood Gulch," said Church.

* * *

><p>Outside the planet earth, a large, dark purple void had been opening up. Out from it came what was left of the Mother of Invention, the massive space station from the days of Project Freelancer. And Florida was having Beta steer it towards Retroville.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, revealing the truth about Church and Tex was a little bit rushed. I'll get a little more into that next chapter.<strong>

**Please review :)**


	14. Roomier than it Looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Red vs. Blue.**

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Sheen had been placed on one end of the level in the Ultra Lord vs. Robo Fiend Mega Battle video game. Church and Tex were on another end. There were two signals from inside the level, one of which was the USB drive they were looking for. Everyone else was waiting in the real world, though their conversations could be heard inside the video game.<p>

"See, _that_ is a virtual reality," said Tucker, "Not Blood Gulch."

"Will you drop that already?" asked Cindy.

"Hey, what's this thing do?" asked Caboose.

"Wait!" shouted Libby, "Don't touch that!"

"Sheen, we'll head towards this signal," said Jimmy, "Church and Tex, you two look in the other."

As Jimmy and Sheen ran off in one direction, Church and Tex followed the signal they were targeting to the edge of a cliff, where there was nothing below the red misty clouds surrounding the field.

"Well, this is where one of the signals was, but I don't see anything that looks like a USB drive," said Church.

"Me neither," added Tex, "I guess it's the signal Jimmy and Sheen went after.

"Hey, Tex," said Church, "This whole AI thing, about us two…"

Church was alone with Tex on the cliff inside a virtual reality. If there was ever a time to ask her about the issue, it was now.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Church.

"I knew it even before I was sent to Blood Gulch to help you guys," replied Tex, "It was before I learned about what the Director was doing to the Alpha. To you."

"And what exactly did he do?" asked Church.

Tex turned around, and if she was not wearing a helmet, Church would see bitter, angry glares in her eyes.

"He tortured you, Church," replied Tex, "He drove you mad. Forcing you to break yourself into fragments just so you would have a chance of survival."

"And those fragments happen to be the AI," said Church, as if he didn't already know.

"Yeah," replied Tex, "And each of them had an attribute that came from you."

"Then…how come I don't remember any of this?" asked Church.

"One of those attributes was your memory," replied Tex, "You got rid of it so you wouldn't have to deal with what was being done to you. And that fragment happened to be implanted in Washington."

"That guy from before who was chasing the big muscle guy with the roar?" asked Church, "Is _that_ why he came across as a total wackjob?"

"Well, that's part of it," replied Tex, "Falling rock."

"Huh?"

"Just move over a few inches," said Tex.

As Church did so, Caboose fell next to them on the cliff.

"Yeah, that guy did seem a little out of place," said Caboose.

"You're one to talk," said Church.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Tex.

"Oh, I saw a really shiny button on that game prymamid," said Caboose, who couldn't even pronounce the word pyramid, "And so I pressed it after getting on the shiny pads and next thing I know, I'm falling down here and bleeding from my forehead."

"Bleeding from your forehead?" asked Tex, "How is that even possible? This is a _video game_!"

"Somehow, no matter the circumstance, Caboose finds a way to do the impossible," said Church, "And that is _never_ a good thing."

"Except for when he caught everyone else's swine flu," said Grif, whose voice was echoing from the skies, "That was a miracle."

"More like dumb luck," replied Tucker.

"What the…you guys can hear us?" asked Church.

"Yeah, dipshit, we can see and hear you on the monitor," said Tucker.

"So, you heard all that stuff about the Director and the AI fragments?" asked Church.

"Yeah, and I gotta say you Blues really find a way to make everyone else's lives more difficult," said Sarge, "Dirty blue bastards…"

* * *

><p>From the blazing desert outside of downtown Retroville, Goddard-Gamma could see a pod heading down towards Lindbergh Elementary School. Goddard-Gamma zoomed its eyesight on it and immediately knew that Florida was inside of it. Xi was in there as well, and Goddard-Gamma immediately knew, based on the fact that they lost Omega's trail a while ago, that Omega had been on the Mother of Invention steering it towards Earth.<p>

"Perhaps I should head there myself," said Goddard-Gamma.

* * *

><p>"Found it!" exclaimed Jimmy, pulling the USB out from under the sand of a nearby rock.<p>

"Finally!" exclaimed Sheen, "I thought we'd never find it! Now let's go find Ultra Lord and kick some Robo Fiend butt!"

"I prefer we get back to the lab and kick some _Florida_ butt," said Jimmy, "Oh wait…I forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Sheen.

"I still had the Game Pyramid programmed as a prototype so that we could only leave when we win the game," said Jimmy, "I guess I should have worked on that a bit. Guess you'll get your wish after all."

"But where do we find Robo Fiend?" asked Sheen.

"Holy shit!" shouted Church from the distance, "What is that thing?"

"Running time!" shouted Caboose.

"For once I agree with the running!" shouted Tex, unable to do anything in that scenario.

Gunshots could be heard soon after, and judging by the atmosphere, it seemed the three Blues had encountered Robo Fiend.

"Does Robo Fiend still have that 'on-off' switch on his back?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, whoever programmed the game really should have thought about that earlier," replied Sheen.

"Go flip it for them, would you?" Jimmy asked him.

"Can do!" exclaimed Sheen, running with Jimmy towards the sounds of the action.

* * *

><p>The action was being viewed on the lab monitor by the rest of Jimmy's gang with the Reds and Blues…except for Sister, who was attempting to take the short moment of peace and boredom to teach Junior how to say the different types of alcoholic beverages, and Doc, who was attempting to switch the subject to the letters of the alphabet.<p>

"You know," said Simmons, "It's a sad time when you almost feel bad for a Blue."

"What do you mean 'sad'?" asked Sarge, "Looks like the Blues are about to get what's coming to them! And you feel bad?"

"I said _almost_," replied Simmons.

"So if they die in there, and they don't come back with the USB drive, does that mean we still have to finish this mission?" asked Grif.

"Nonsense," replied Sarge, "Of course it is. We'll just have to send more people in."

"For how long?" asked Simmons.

"Well, let's put it this way, Simmons," replied Sarge, "If everyone dies except me, the plan will most likely fail, and I'll have to rethink our strategy."

"But we'll all be dead," commented Grif without tone.

"Well, the satisfaction of knowing you were among the casualties will be comforting enough," said Sarge.

"Oh hey, look!" exclaimed Donut, "Sheen just turned the robot off!"

"You mean the mentally unstable one?" asked Simmons, "That's a fucking surprise."

Within the next few seconds, Jimmy, Sheen, Tex, Church, and Caboose came out from the game pyramid with the USB drive for the Alpha Replica.

"Ready to jump in?" Tex asked him.

"I dunno," replied the Alpha Replica, "This lab is kinda roomy."

All of a sudden, the ground began to vibrate violently, knocking over several artifacts and inventions that were on the tables and shelves in the lab.

"On second thought, let's do this!" exclaimed Alpha Replica.

After Tex inserted the USB into Jimmy's computer, the Alpha Replica downloaded himself onto it, once again leaving VOX as the single AI unit in Jimmy's lab.

"Goodbye, Alpha," said VOX, "I will miss you."

"Huh?" everyone asked in unison.

The Alpha Replica could still communicate with everyone else thanks to the fact that Jimmy had an audio unit installed on the USB drive.

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned before that VOX and I were getting to know each other during my time here," said Alpha Replica.

"Great, first we've got an alien kid, then Caboose and Sheila, now this," said Church, "I've had just about as many cross-species relationships I can take."

"Technically, since both VOX and the Alpha Replica are both AI units," said Jimmy, "It wouldn't be cross-species."

"Let's just go," said Church.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	15. You Think You Know Someone

**Finally got around to updating! Hopefully you remember the Florida aspect of this strays a bit from the original (since it was originally written before the end of Season 10). Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>With the storage unit containing the Alpha Replica in hand, Jimmy and his friends followed the Reds and Blues to Downtown Retroville. Somehow, within the short time they had all been in the lab, the weather had gone from clear and sunny to gray and cloudy.<p>

"We've got to get this there fast!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Yeah, no shit!" shouted Tucker, "That's why we're running!"

"Hey, why didn't we just drive in Sheila?" asked Sheen.

"You know how to drive her without making any team kills?" asked Church.

"Not really," replied Sheen.

"Then shut up and keep running," Church said.

They stopped, however, when they heard a loud crash from behind them just as they neared the outskirts of the Downtown area. When they turned around, a space pod had crashed into the ground; and when it opened, Florida stepped out, cracking his knuckles looking straight in Tex's direction.

"Thought I'd find you here, Tex," said Florida.

"Enough is enough, Florida," aiming her weapons at Florida, ready for a fight, "We're going to stop you."

"That a fact?" asked Florida, "I believe our old friend Carolina said the _exact_ same thing about you to our other dear friend York. Look how they _both_ ended up. Pitiful fools."

"You dick," muttered Tex, angry at his reference to one of her many failures.

"The pleasure's all mine," said Florida, "Now, I don't suppose you'll mind if I just drop something here before leaving?"

Florida placed a transmitter not far from where his pod had landed. Everyone from Blood Gulch and the Retroville gang looked at the stare down between the two former Freelancers. Only Tex knew what Florida intended to do at this point. But it didn't add up.

"I can't imagine where you'd find a ship big enough to cause that kind of damage, Florida," said Tex.

"I think you can," replied Florida with a deranged chuckle, "We once called it home."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Tex, "The Mother of Invention crash landed on Sidewinder during the Freelancer break-in!"

"Look who you're talking to," said Florida, "Are you forgetting that with the combined powers of my AI and Armor Enhancement, I can _manipulate_ dimensions as I see fit? All I did was make a copy of our dimension prior to the break-in and used the copy of our old ship."

_Incredible_, thought Jimmy, _That kind of scientific progress exists for them?_

"Where _is_ your AI?" asked Tex.

"He's on board the Mother of Invention helping Omega steer it in this direction," replied Florida, "I believe this transmitter will help them find us easier. Then the fun begins again."

Tex wasted no time running towards Florida and punching him across the face, sending him into his own escape pod. As he fell towards the pavement, his helmet flew off, and as he got up…

"Florida's a girl?!" asked Sheen.

Florida had stumbled a bit looking up at Tex. She brushed a few strands of her black hair out of her face and back behind her ears. As she stumbled, her dark blue eyes darted across the group that had been in front of her, from Tex to Libby. The seething anger emitting from her face indicated she was ready for a fight.

"I always wondered how it would feel to take down the Director's little pet," she said, cracking her knuckles, "Now I get to feel that satisfaction."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Tex, cracking her own knuckles as well.

The two Freelancer ladies charged towards each other and engaged in combat. Both were very well trained, as seen by how Florida could swiftly dodge Tex's kicks and use the pod to ricochet off it to get behind Tex. Every roundhouse punch was blocked and the kicks were caught and tossed aside. As was expected of two well trained Freelancers.

"So…our enemy was another girl this whole time?" asked Simmons.

"No wonder I got a boner last time we saw her," said Tucker.

"That's real classy, Tucker," said Church.

"Maybe we should help?" asked Libby.

"Why bother?" asked Grif, "Those two seem to be handling things just fine."

No sooner did he say that when Tex slid on her back towards them. She stood back up disoriented.

"Aw yeah, that felt good!" exclaimed Florida, "I finally got to knock you down a few pegs!"

"What the hell, Tex?" asked Church, "I thought you were tougher than that! You're gonna let yourself lose to a blood-thirsty bitch trying to destroy the world?"

No one said anything as Florida ominously laughed to herself upon Church's remark.

"Destroy the world?" asked Florida, "Is that what you think this is about?"

"What…what else would all this be for?" asked Tex.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" asked Florida, "Besides, I hardly have time. The cavalry has arrived…"

And by cavalry, Florida meant the gigantic Goddard-Gamma, who had made his way to the transmitter and spotted Jimmy's friends and the Blood Gulch crew.

"Preparing to eliminate targets," declared Goddard-Gamma, opening slots on his body to reveal turrets.

"Neutron," said Cindy, "If you have _any_ ideas about how to get out of this mess, I'd start brain blasting if I were you!"

"Yeah!" shouted Libby, "I like to live! I don't want to die here or like this!"

"Brain blasting?" asked Simmons.

"That's what happens after your mom and I finish hooking up! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker joked, until he realized no one else was laughing with him (not even Sister), and admitted, "Uh, bad timing?"

"Bad joke," said Church, "And we kinda have a situation here."

"Think, think, think…"

Inside Jimmy's head, little grey cells worked with a boy genius brain to formulate a solution, and while on their travels, came across two brief memories that could help solve the problem.

_First was one particular AI, Delta, the Logic fragment. The words he spoke in regards on an Agent Carolina echoed throughout his brain. "Agent Carolina was implanted with _two _AIs at the same time…she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having three minds at one time proved far too…taxing."_

_And secondly, there were flashing images of the Meta experiencing incredible pain due to the multiple AI fragments he collected trying to function all at once. The Meta clutched his head and roared in pain._

"Brain blast!" exclaimed Jimmy, "Tex, remember how Carolina was given more than one AI?"

"Of course," replied Tex.

"Florida was allowed to have three because she was the only one who could handle it," replied Jimmy, "But what if she was using more than three?"

"She might end up going as crazy as the Meta," replied Tex.

"Great," moaned Church, "As if the Meta wasn't batshit crazy enough, now we're gonna toy around with another killer bitch?"

"Yeah, don't we have enough working against us, Nerdtron?" asked Cindy.

"I know, it's _very_ risky," replied Jimmy, "But if it damaged Carolina and drove the Meta nuts, it might do something similar to Florida. How many AI fragments can we use?"

"Any that are available," Tex answered, "There's the Alpha Replica, Omega, Xi, Gamma, and…"

"Don't even think about mentioning me," snapped Church, "I'm not about to be a hero! I got a whole life ahead of me!"

"For what? Wolfing down brownies and screaming shit to a brick wall?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, because what you do in 'alone time' behind your rock is so much more of a well-lived life," retorted Church.

"Don't bring alone time into this!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Will you all quit arguing and just do something?!" shouted Cindy.

"How?" asked Simmons, "If Tex got the numbers right, there are four different AIs we can send into Florida's head."

"We know, she just said that," said Church.

"But don't you see the big problem?" asked Simmons, "Omega and Xi can probably get inside Florida consensually…"

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker took time to insert his catchphrase.

"Shut UP, Tucker!" growled Church.

"But we'd have to actually confront Florida to get the Alpha Replica inside!" exclaimed Simmons, "And if we want the extra AI to mess her up, we'll need to get Gamma in there! And that means we'd need…"

Simmons trailed off as everyone turned and looked upwards to Goddard-Gamma staring down at them. The turrets were already in place, ready to shoot their targets.

"You mean we have to go….in t-t-there?" asked a fearful Carl.

"We are royally boned," said Church.


End file.
